The Light of Voltron
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: I would like to give special thanks to FantasyWriter345 for writing "The Heart of Voltron" it inspired me to write my own story of Voltron and here it is: Kellina is a strange girl, a Romanian Gypsy, but she had the love to fly and joined the Garrison, But after finding an Alien ship crashing on Earth, her life was turned upside down revealing long-hidden truths of her Origins
1. Rise of Voltron

_Chapter 1 – 3: The Rise of Voltron_

 _Sol System Pluto Moon Kerberos…_

Three men in suits were standing around a device as the digger pulls out and the young man pulls out the Icicle from the digger. "Careful son. This ice is delicate." Sam informs him as the young man was slowly pulling out this ice. "Amazing. Isn't this exciting Shiro?" Matt asks him, Shiro just smirks at him. "You guys get a little more excited about ice samples then I do," Shiro informs them. "This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled further than any human ever has. But this ice could old microscopical clues about the existence of life outside of earth." Sam states.

Then Matt looks at him, "Think of it dad. We could use those clues to meet aliens." he states with a smile. "My life work would be complete." Colt states, "Hello." a woman calls out, they stop and turn seeing a middle age woman with long white hair, white colored eyes, peach skin, white markings on her face and wore a white dress. "What are you doing?" she asks them. They exchanged looks and looked back at her "Who are you? And how can you breathe?" Matt asks her. She thinks to herself and shrugs. "I don't know." she answers "And your name?" Colt asks her. "Lunza," she answers. Then she walks up to them, "You shouldn't stay here." she warns them. Shiro tilts his head a little, confused on her words. "Why?" he asks her. "He's coming. They're all coming," she answers him. Shiro walks up to her. "Who's coming? Who are they?" he asks her, but she turns and looks up at the stars, "Too late, they're here." she said and the whole planet shook, Matt stood up as they saw a giant ship. Shiro looks at ship "What is that?" Sam questions "It can't be." Shiro said in shock. Then Lunza turned back to them, "I suggest you start running." she tells them and Shiro snaps out of it and looks her, "Come with us!" he said to her and she tilts her head a little "Why would I do that?" she asks him.

There was not enough time to question her and grips her wrist. "Come on!" he shouts and they all ran for it. They ran for the shuttle ship, Lunza just looks up at the ship as the beam was charging up. "Targets locked on," she states and Shiro looks at her and then looks up see that a bright light shines down on them and he blacked out.

~8~8~8~

Shiro groans as he flutters his eyes opened as he heard voices, "Emperor Zarkon. We were scouting system X91Y Oler when we found these scientists." the man states then Shiro shot his head right up. Look saw a man in front of a screen with the woman next to him, "I don't think they know anything usual." the man went on. " _Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation and through it, we will find out what they know._ " Zarkon orders then Shiro looks over at the other two as Zarkon looks over Lunza. " _Daughter, are you well, does it hurt?_ " he asks her, she smiles and shook her head. "No, I'm alright. No changes," she answers.

Zarkon nods at her, " _Inform the healers to increase the medicine dosage on her body and contact me immediately about any changes in her body._ " he orders. "Yes, my lord." the man answers him, "Father, I do not believe the humans know anything, they never leave their social system. I doubt they know anything about it." she informs him, Zarkon hums at her, " _We will see._ " he states, then Shiro looks at them, "Please!" he calls out and they look at him, "We come from a peaceful planet. We mean you know harm, we're unarmed." he informs them but was hit in the back of the head by a gun and black out again.

~8~8~8~

Shiro flutters his eyes open and found himself being dragged, then saw Matt being pulled along as Lunza was walking next to them and he turns his head over to the cells. "They brought another one." "Who is he?" "Look, they brought another one." the other prisoners whispered as they look out there cells.

Then he looks over as the woman saw suddenly walking next to him as he looks past her as the hundreds of thousands of cells with prisoners, he just shivers in fright. Lunza looks back down at him, with sad eyes, "Don't worry you will be free." she assures him, he just looks at her, confused on her words.

~8~8~8~

 _One Year Later…_

"Galaxy Garrison flight log, begin deceased to Curburo for recuse mission," Lance states as he gives down into the planet. Hunk groans as he was getting motion sickness. "Lance, can you keep this thing straight?" he asks him, the hooded girl rolls her eyes as she continues to co-pilot. "Relax Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick, it's not like I did this." Lance swerves to the left, throwing the woman off as Hunk groans. "Or this." he then dives right down and went straight. Hunk just pants. "Okay, unless you want to wipe beef strogin out of every nook and crannies in this thing, you better knock it off man!" Hunk shouts at him as the girl knocks Lance right up the head, "Enough! We have a mission to complete. Pay attention and focus!" she orders him, Lance mocks her and she was ready to hit him again, then the monitor went off, getting their attention. "We keep up a distress beacon," Pidge informs them,

Lance nods as he and the woman flick "Alright, look alive team. Pidge, track coordinates." Lance orders and she did so. Then the ship started to shake. "Lance knock it off, please!" Hunk begs him, "Oh this one on you, buddy. We got a hydraulic stabilizer out." Lance informs him and Hunk pulls up the screen to him. Then his cheeks went wide then he swallows. "Oh boy." he moans, "Hunk breath, happy thoughts and you'll be fine, just focus on fixing the stabilizer." the woman informs her. "Hey, Sweetheart. Zip it, I'm the leader here and I will bark the orders." lance snaps at her, she rolls her eyes and went back to scanning. "I lost contact, all the shaking is interfering with our sensors." Pidge states. "He's right, I can't get a lock on the signal." the woman answers as well. "Come on, Hunk!" Lance calls out to him, "It's not responding." he states and unbuckles himself and stumbles over to the gearbox, then the woman was locked onto the signal. "Oh, never mind, fellows there she blows. Preparing for approached on visual." Lance states and made both the girl and Pidge looks at him, "I don't think that's advisable. With our current mechanical and… gastrointestinal issues." Pidge states as Hunk almost threw up again, then he swallows again, "Agreed." he states. The woman nods, "He's right and the cliffs are too narrow for our ship to fit, we'll crash." she informs him. Lance just gave her a look, "Relax, this baby can take it. Can't you champ." he states patting the dashboard and the ship just rumbled at his response, making Lance pulls his hand right back.

The woman crosses her arms and looks at him, "Uh… see? She was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge hail down at them and tell them their ride is here." Lance tells her and she removes her safety belt and stood up, "Attention Lunar-" Pidge states, but then smacks against the ground as the ship shook roughly. The woman sighs as Pidge's stupidly sometimes. Lance went to snap, but the girl beats him to it "Pidge get back seat and stay strapped in. Hunk, breath and fix the stabilizer." the woman orders as she grips her stick tightly, Lance shot her a look, "I don't wanna hear it." she orders. "I'm trying-Oooohhhh…." Hunk mutters then threw up right in the gearbox. "Seriously Hunk?" the girl questions him, he just closes gearbox and crawls back to his seat. "Attention Lunar base "This is Galaxy Garrison recuse craft 1 Victor 6 tango, coming in for landing in extraction, against crew recommendations," Pidge mutters the last few parts. "No time for your muteness comments, Pidge. They're going down in and we're going in." Lance tells her and dives in.

The girl looks at the cliffs, "Look out for that overpass." Pidge warns him, "We won't make it, Lance." the girl agrees with her. "Don't worry, you know what they called me in flight school," Lance states as he then looks back at him. "The tailor because of how I thread the needle," he states and looks back. "Hey Tailor, eyes front!" the girls shout at him, he ignores her and turns the ship, "Come on, come on," he mutters as he went through the overpass. But the ship shook roughly as something had been torn off. "What was that?!" the girl shouts, "We just lost a wing!" Hunk shouts and Lance sighs "Oh man." he mutters, "Forget this!" the girl shouts as she took control and pulls back on her stick, steadying the ship as she flew to the base, then she pulls back harder and then ship was slowing down, "Hang on!" she shouts and the crash near the base and everything went off.

Then two words went off "Simulation failed." the computer states Pidge then glares over at Lance, "Nice going Tailor." she growls at him as the door then opens "Roll out Donkeys!" Teacher Iverson orders to them, they unbuckled themselves getting out of the training simulation craft and they stood in front of a line in front of Iverson, "Now, let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of the student." he states, "Cadet Kellina." he calls out and the hooded girl stood firm "Sir!" she answers. "What went wrong with the simulation?" he asks her, "Sir. Cadet Hunk threw up in the gearbox, further damaging the ship. But due to Cadet Lance's poor flying skills, Cadet Hunk could not withstand the flying. Cadet Pidge removed his safety belt and crashed onto the ground, could have resulted in knocked out cold and to Cadet Lance's arrogance, ignored sounded advice and flew straight to the base, breaking off a wing and lost control." she answers and everyone looks at her in shock.

Then Commander Iverson walks to her and went to face level, "And what was the worst of it?" he asks her, she licks her lips and exhales. "We all argued along the way, sir. We could not and refused to work as a team," she answers him. "That's right," Iverson states as he moves away from her. "Bad individual. Galaxy Garrison to turn young cadets like you into the next generation elite astro explorers, but these kind of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos mission." Iverson states and Pidge glares up at him, "That's not true, sir." she snaps at him, Kellina looks at her, understanding her rage. "What did you saw?" Iverson growls at him. Lance quickly moves over and covers Pidge's mouth "Sorry sir, I think he hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken." Lance said to him and Iverson walks up to him, "I hope I don't need to remind you is that the only reason you're here is that one of the best pilots in your class had a disciple issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps." Iverson reminds him and Lance frowns at him. "And why I paired you three with the best of the best pilot is a mystery for me," he states and the three look down as Kellina looks away from them. "Next!" he shouts and the next four of cadets walk into the shuttle.

~8~8~8~

Kellina was walking down the hall wearing her black sleeve and shoulder-less turtleneck top, blue tight pants, a gypsy culture scarf wrap in her waist on the right and hands on the left side, bracelets sat on her wrists as wearing her jacket to cover her hair, face, and ears, minding her own business, but as she passes a hall a hand covers her mouth and pulls her back.

She gasps as her hands went to her the stranger's as his arm went around her waist, pulling her back. She struggled of course but then the stranger whispers to her. "Shh! Shh! Kel, Kel, it's me." the man whispers to her. She stops and darts her eyes everywhere. "Listen, remember that dream you had a few days ago?" he asks her and she nods at him. "Well, I have a feeling that it be tonight." he tells her and she lets out a 'Mph!' the man nods at her, "I need your help." he tells her, she nods at him as he removes his hand and she looks at him, "What do you need me to do?"

~8~8~8~

Lance and Hunk were dressed in their casual clothing as they peek out, "Lights out in five, everyone back to their dorms." Iverson calls out as he walks down the hall, "We shouldn't do this." Hunk said in a nervous tone. "You heard commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team, we're gonna grab Pidge and Kellina, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls." Lance states, but Hunk looks at him, "OK, I'm just saying this in general, right here, right now on the record. This is a bad idea." Hunk said to him as the lights went out and Lance ran down the hall Hunk then followed after him and the turn down a hall. "You know for someone in the space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure," Lance states as he stops at the window and looks at the senior cadets. They were sitting in the cafeteria, "All of your little adventures usually having me end up in the principle's office." Hunk reminds him. Lance looks back at him and signals him to follow then started to crawl, "Aw man." Hunk whines and he follows him.

Officers then walk down and turn down the corner as he passes two recycle bins, once the officer was gone the blue bin pops open and out jumps Lance like a ninja. Hunk… he stood up as he struggled to pull his arms free. Once they were, he pulls at his lower half to get out of the bin, but… he just. He fell right over. But was able to free himself as he stood up, "I'm fine." he states, knowing that Lance didn't care as he walks down the hall. Hunk went to follow but a door was suddenly opened, Lance pulls Hunk over to the side and out of sight, but they peek out and saw that it was Pidge as she looks down the hall then took off running. They both step out and watches her leave, "Where is he going?" Lance questions as Hunk just peeks out from behind him.

~8~8~8~

Out on the rooftop, Pidge sat with her equipment and her headphones on listening to the signals that were being translated, but she was so deep in thought that she did not hear Lance move her headphone from her ear and ask. "You come up here to rock out?" Pidge jumps in fright as she turns to him, Hunk was sneaking on his hands and feet like a little ant as he crawls closer to them. "Oh, Lance, Hunk. No um, I was just… looking the stars?" she answers him, but Lance looks at her equipment. "And where did you get this stuff. It doesn't look like Garrison tech," he states and Pidge smirks proudly of herself. "I built it." she answers as Hunk leans in close to her equipment "So you build all this?" he asks as he went to touch it but Pidge smacks his hand away, "Ah! Stop it." she orders, Hunk rubs his hand with a frown as he slides back. "With this, I can scan all the way to the end of the solar system," she informs him.

Lance was a… little bit impressed. "That right? All the way to Kerberos?" he asks. Pidge gasp and looks away as she was busted. "You go ballistic over it when the instructors bring in up," Lance informs her as Hunk misses with the antenna Pidge glares at the big man. "Second warning Hunk," she warns him and he groans and let's go. "Look, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have secrets. We would include Kellina, but she wandered off to god knows where." Lance informs him, Pidge just sighs at him, "Fine. The world as you know it, it about to change." she said and looks at him, "The Kerberos crew wasn't lost because of some malfunction or a crew mistake." she informs as Hunk reaches his hand over to the keyboard then Pidge snaps her head to him, "Stop touching my equipment!" she shouts at him and Hunk groans as he rolls onto his side and lays there like a puppy. She then exhales as she clams down. "So I've been scanning the system and picking up… Alien chatter," she informs them as she turns to them. Hunk shot right up "Whoa, what? Aliens?" he asks, feeling a little worried, "Okay. So you're insane. Got it." Lance tells her as she did not believe her. She glares up at him as she picks up her notepad. "I'm serious. They keep repeating the same word 'Voltron' and 'The White Lion'." she informs them showing the notepad. With the two words on it with a few paper. "And tonight, it's going to get crazier than ever," she states as she lowers her notepad.

Lance arches his eyebrow at her, "How crazy?" he asks her as he crosses arms and then the alarms went off, getting their attention. "Attention Students, this is not a drill. We are on lockdown, security situation ZO niner. Repeat all students are to remain in barracks until further notice." Iverson said over the comms. Hunk then stood up, "What's going on?" he questions then looks up at the sky, "Is that a meteor? A very, very big meteor?" he asks as he points up at the red that was descending down from the sky. Pidge pulls out her binoculars and looks through them "It's a ship!" she shouts and then gasp as Lance took then and looks through them as Pidge was hanging from them, "Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing, it's not one of ours." he states, Pidge just smiles as they watch it fly past them. "No. It one of theirs." she states "So wait, there really are aliens out there?" Hunk asks again as the ship crashes into hills.

Then rovers rolled out from the hangers as they drive to the crash, Pidge had her bag on her back with a big smile on her face. "We gotta see that ship." she tells them and took off running, Lance follows her, "Hunk, come on." Lance orders and Hunk just sighs "This is the worse team-building exercise ever." he grumbles and follows after them.

~8~8~8~

They hide on a cliff nearby the crash site as Lance look through the binoculars, getting a closer look. The site was already under quarantine, "Whoa! What the heck is that thing?" he asks as he saw the strange ship strapped onto the wagon then he looks around and stops one the one thing he can not resist. A girl that was stepping out of the tent. "And who the heck is she?" he asks with a smirk on his face. "Lance!" Pidge snaps as she snaps at him, smacking him upside the head. "Ow! Right, Alien ship," he states and refocuses. But then pulls his binoculars away. "Man, we'll never get past those to get a look," he states as Pidge was typing away. "Oh man, yeah, yeah. I guess there's nothing to do except head back to the barracks right?" Hunk states as he was ready to leave. "Wait! They set up a camera in there and I grab the fee." Pidge informs them as she grabbed their attention.

They looked over her shoulders, "Look." she said and the fee plays, Shiro was strapped to an operating table in some strange black and purple clothing a scar across his nose, a patch of his hair was white and his right arm was replaced with a metal one. " _Hey! What are you doing?_ " Shiro questions as he panicked. " _Calm down, Shiro. We just to keep you quarantined until we run some test._ " the doctor informs him as Shiro shot a look over at him and shook his head, " _You have to listen to me, they destroy worlds- Ah! Aliens are coming! Ah!_ " Shiro shouts at them as he grunts in pain. "That's Shiro. The pilot of the Kerberos mission, that guy's my hero." Lance states. "Guess he's not dead in space after all." Hunk agrees, "But where's the rest of the crew?" Pidge asks and they listen in. " _Do you know how long you were gone?_ " the doctor asks him, " _I… I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy. We have to find Voltron!_ " Shiro warns them as the doctors were running tests, "Voltron?!" Pidge questions as Hunk and Lance exchanged looks. "Sir, look at this. It appears that his arm is replaced a cyborg prosthetic." doctor states as Shiro clutch his metal fist. " _Put him under until we know what that thing can do._ " the doctor orders, Shiro's eyes went wide as he looks overseeing the sensitive. " _No. no, no don't put me under! No! There's no time! There's no time!_ " Shiro shouts as he struggles in the restrains. "They didn't even ask about the rest of the crew," Pidge said in a sad tone. "What are they doing? The guy's a legend they're not even going to listen." Lance states as he was confused on the situation, then Pidge looks at him, "We have to get him out." she tells him, "Okay, I hate to be the voice of reason here." Hunk states.

Then he stood up and the two looked up at him, "As always, but weren't we just watching on T.V that there is no way to get past the guards." Hunk states, "That was before we were properly motivated, we just gotta think of a way." Lance states and thinks to himself. "Could we tunnel in?" he asks and looks at the base. "Maybe we can get some hazmats suits in sneak in like mad techs," Pidge states with a smile on her face. "Or we can dress up as cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into the commissary little last night snack." Hunk offers with a smile and the two look at him. "No. what we need is a distraction." Lance states then right on cue explosions went off into the distance, a few miles off from the base. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge gasp in surprise "Oh! Is that the Aliens? Th-that-that is that them? Are they here?! They got here so quick!" Hunk panicked as he squats back down and covers his head. "No. those were distractions." Pidge states as she looks down "For them. The Garrisons are heading towards the blast and they're sneaking in through the other side." she states as the Garrisons left and an aircraft flew in on the side.

Lance pulls up the binoculars and looks seeing that it was is rival and Kellina that they were paired with for the simulation training. They both jump down and ran up behind the rock with masks on their faces. "No way! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there. He's always trying to up one me." Lance snaps as he pulls away from the binoculars and ran to the slope. "Who is it?" Hunk asks as he shot up "It's Keith and Kellina." Lance answers him, as Pidge stood up with her equipment in her bag. "Who?" she asks them and Hunk hurried after him. "Are you sure?" he asks him, "I recognize that mullet anywhere and I know only one person with a slash like that!" Lance answers, "Who's Keith?" Pidge asks as she followed after them. They slide down the slope, jump to the ground and ran.

~8~8~8~

The Doctors continue their test as Shiro was out cold. "These readings are off the charts." one said then the door opens and they look over seeing Keith and Kellina as they glared at them "Hey!" a doctor shouts as they charged and took the two took their stance. Keith kicks a doctor back, making him fly back and smack against the equipment, Kellina removes her slash from her belt, wraps it around the doctor's arms, slams her knee into his gut twice, then un-twitch her slash and mantis kicked him, knocking him out then they both slammed their fists into the third doctor, making him slam against the table was drops to the ground. Kellina walks over to Shiro and removes her mask and gently places her hand on his cheek. "Keith," she calls out and he walks over to her and then he turns Shiro face to him.

Shiro groans a little as Kellina looks at the straps, "Shiro?" he said in surprise, she then reaches on her leg, pulling out her and cuts the straps freeing Shiro. Keith pulls him up as she frees his legs, then walks over and help Keith pull him off the table. Then she places her knife back in the sheath. "Thanks," he said as he places Shiro's arm over his shoulder and she nods at him, but then the door opens. "Nope, no, no, no, no. No, you don't I'm saving Shiro." Lance said as he walks over and places Shiro's arm over his shoulders. Kellina had to walk around next to Keith as the two looked at him. "Who are you?" Keith asks him, "Who am I, uh the name's Lance." he answers. Keith just looks at him, "We were in the same class at the Garrison." Lance informs him, "Really, were you an engineer?" Keith asks as he was still confused. "No, I was a pilot. You know, 'Lance and Keith neck and neck'." he informs him, Keith looks over at Kellina, "The arrogant pilot I was co-pilot to." she informs him and it clicks in Kieth's mind as he looks back at Lance, "I remember you, you're a cargo pilot." he states, "Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now. Thanks to you washing out." Lance snaps back at him, "Are you two done? The more we stay here, the more we're giving the Garrisons to catch us." Kellina informs them, "Right, let's move and congratulations." Keith states as they left the base.

They then step outside as Hunk uses the binoculars and saw that the Garrisons were on their way back. "Oh man they're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go," he states as he and Pidge followed the three. Keith handed Shiro's arm over to her and she places it on her shoulders as he jumps onto the craft. "Do you mind if we caught a ride with you?" Hunk asks and they all jumped onto the craft, Kellina sat behind Keith as Shiro was placed behind her, Pidge sat behind him, Lance stood on the wing as Hunk was in the back tail but as he did, the craft was suddenly leans back, making them gasp. "Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" Pidge asks as she sat up and held onto Shiro, who was leaning against Kellina's shoulder. "No." the two answered and they looked ahead as lights were shined on them. "Kellina!" Keith shouts, she pulls out some little bombs and threw at the Garrisons. "Go, go, go, go, go!" she shouts and Keith starts up the craft, turns away and takes off.

The Garrisons drove through the smoke clouds and chases them, "Why am I holding him?" Pidge questions, Kellina looks at her, "Leans him against my shoulder." she tells her, Pidge nods and leans Shiro against her as she held his wrist, wrapping his arms around her waist and held them tightly as her other hand was wrapped tightly around. "Hey, we did all fit." Hunk states as Lance look behind them, seeing the Garrisons catching up, "Can't this thing go any faster?" Lance asks him, "We could always throw out the nonessential weight." Keith informs him, "Right." Lance agrees then looks around to throw anything out, but then it clicks. "Oh, right. Okay, so that was an insult, I got it." he states, Kellina shook her head. "Big man, lean left!" Keith shouts out and Hunk leans left, making them shift to the left, two of the Garrisons tried to lean left, but then lost balanced and flip. "Oh man! Mr. Harris just wipe out Professor Montgomery!" Hunk shouts, "They're fine!" Kellina informs him "No, no. He's fine." Hunk states, "Told you!" she shouts as they flew along the cliff side. "Hey big man, lean right." Keith shouts, "Hang on!" Kellina calls out and they all screamed as they jumped onto the next cliffside, the two jump after them but one spiraled out of control and as only one was left.

Hunk then went pale as he saw the what was ahead of them, "Hah, t-tt-tt-ta. Guys, is that a cliff up ahead?" he asks and they look ahead, seeing that he was right, "Oh, no, no, no!" Lance shouts as they started to panic "Yep." Keith answers, "Go for it, Keith!" Kellina shouts as Keith hits the gas and they jump for it, losing the Garrison and the three were screaming bloody Mary. Kellina was just cheering as she was having fun. "What are you trying to do? You'll kill us all!" Lance shouts at them. "Shut up and trust me!" Keith shouts at him, then hits the breaks and stops himself from crashing into the ground. Then he races off and they vanished into the distance.

~8~8~8~

Morning arrived as everyone was part at a house in the middle of the desert, Shiro stood outside looking at his arm as he was in a new set of clothing, Keith walks up to him and places his hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "It's good to have you back." Keith tells him, Shiro looks at him a smile, "It's good to be back." he tells him and crosses his arms. "So what happened out there, where were you?" he asks him, removing his hand. Shiro just looks away as he tries to a reminder. "I wish I can tell you, my head still scrambled." Shiro answers him, then Kellina walks up next to him, "Here, this should help." she states, offering him a cup of steaming tea. He looks at her and smiles. "Thank you," he said and took the tea and sips it. "What's the last thing you remember," Kellina asks him, he lowers the tea and thinks to himself. "I was on an Alien ship, but somehow I escaped. It's all a blur," he answers then looks at Keith. "How did you know to come save me?" he asks him and Keith looks at Kellina, "You can thank Kellina for that, she predicted your coming," he states and she looks away, stroking her purple hair with hot pink highlights. Shiro just smiles at her, "Thank you." he states, she nods at him, "It was nothing." she tells him, "And there's something else. You should come see this." Keith states and they walk back to the house.

They were all gathered in the house and Keith pulls down the sheet and showed them the board on the wall, showing them all the research that Keith and Kellina were doing all over the last year. "What have you been working on?" Shiro asks him, "We really can't explain it, after I was booted from the Garrison, I was kinda lost and drawn to this place." Keith answers. "I would sometimes sneak out and come here, there's an energy here and it's strong." Kellina informs them, "So Keith and I started to study this place and we found… something usual." she states as she rubs the back of her neck. "What?" Shiro asks her and she looks at Keith, "Well we didn't know it at the time, but it wasn't until we stumbled across this area." he states pointing at the circled area. "That's when the energy became even stronger." Kellina states and Keith places his hand on her shoulder. "It's an outcropping with caves and with these ancient markings which tells a slightly different story about a blue Lion and leading to some event some arrival. Then, Kellina, has a vision of the arrive last night, confirming it and you showed up." Keith answers him.

Shiro looks at him then at the others, "I guess I should thank you all for getting me out." he states and walks up to them, "Lance, right?" he asks, holding his hand out to him. Lance holds out his hand, hesitated then smiles and shook his hand. Then Shiro heads his hand out to Hunk, who was just nervous. "The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge," she said and shook his hand. "So did anyone else from your crew make it out?" she asks him. "I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured, after that it's bits in peace." Shiro answers him. "Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the Aliens, where are they now? Are they coming, are they coming for all of us, like where are they this very moment?" Hunk asks him, "I can't really put it together. I remember the word Voltron and they're looking for it, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, we have to find it before they do." Shiro tells him and Hunk rummage through Pidge pack. "Well, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff and I found- what the?" he states and pulls out an empty hand. "Where is it?" he asks, "You mean this?" Kellina asks as she holds up the picture of Pidge and her brother. "How did you?" he asks and Keith just smirks as he crosses his arms, "You can't one-up Kellina," he states and she winks at Keith, who rolled his eyes.

Pidge glared at Hunk and took his bag back, "What were you doing looking through my stuff?" he questions him, "I was looking for a candy bar." he answers, Kellina shook her head. "But then I was ready through his dairy-" he states going to pull it out, but his pocket was empty. "Wha…" he states patting down his pockets, "Ah-hem," Kellina calls out and they look at her as she was holding the diary. "Oh, she's good," Lance admits and she shrugs at him and tosses the items back to Pidge, who took them. "Anyway, I noticed the series of repeating numbers that the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line," he states and Keith was confused. "Frown who?" he asks and Kellina looks shocked, "I thought you were paying attention when I explained it to you, you liar!" she snaps and hooks him in the shoulder, "OW! Sorry!" Keith said as he grips his shoulder and rubs his now bruised arm. "It's a number describing emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth and I thought that it might be this Voltron and I can build a machine that can look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter." Hunk states and Kellina nods at him, "That might work." she states as Lance smiles. "Hunk you big gassy genius!" he states crossing his arms, "It's really fascinating really. The wavelengths look like this." Hunk states as he pulls out a paper and shows them and the paper got Kellina's attention. "May I see that?" she asks and Hunk gave it to her.

She took it, walks to the board, holds it out and then she held it up and Keith held the other side, both looking at the wavelength as the matches the mountains in cliffs on the pictures. "The canyon!" she states and Kieth smirks.

~8~8~8~

They all stood in the canyon as they look at the matching mountains, "Okay, I admit it, this is super freaky." Lance states as Hunk and Pidge were using the machine to find the device. "I'm getting a reading." Hunk states as he steps forward and looks at the reader and Pidge just pop out on the side. Then Hunk walks forward and the others followed after him. Shiro walks next to Kellina as she minding her own business, then Shiro looks right at her, her purple hair, in a side ponytail, tan skin, purple markings on her face with golden eyes, earrings on her pointed ears, making her… stunning, unique, gorgeous, beautiful. She suddenly felt that something was watching her, she looks over and saw that it was Shiro, she blushed in embarrassment then looks away from him, he smiles seeing that she was being bashful. She could still feel him starting her her, so she pulls on her hood to cover herself, he chuckles at her, "Do I make you nervous?" he asks her, she bites her lip, "No, it just… people don't like how I look and so I cover my face, so I don't have to put up with the glares and glances." she answers him, Shiro smiles and she places his hand on her hood and slides it right off her head.

She looks at him in confusion, "What's wrong with your face? I don't see anything." he states as she was just shocked. "If anything, you look unique to me," she states and she just blushed as she just looks away. "T-Thank you," she mutters, he nods at her, but then she stumbles over her own feet. Shiro catches her with his metal arm and stops her from falling. "Sorry, I'm not usually like this," she mutters in embarrassment, he just chuckles at her. "Sorry, I caused you to lose focus," he states and pulls her to her feet. "It's fine, thank you for catching me." she tells him, he nods at her and lets her go, "Anytime," he tells her, letting go and she walks away. Shiro rubs the back of his head as his heart was pounding. - _Dear god that was close._ \- he mutters himself as he rubs the back of his neck and followed after them.

But then Kellina stops as she looks around, then she ran up to Keith and grips his arm, "It's here." she tells him, "Show us." he tells her, she nods and took off, "Come on!" she shouts as she ran past Hunk and Pidge. "Hurry!" she calls to them and they followed after her, she ran until she then slides down onto the ground. They followed as she found the cave, Hunk looks down seeing that his reader was going off the charts. "Are you going to sit there all day?" she questions and walks into the cave.

They followed her into the cave and were in awe of the markings on the walls. "What are these?" Shiro asks him, "These are the loin carvings we were telling you about." Keith informs him, "The energy is the strongest here." Kellina states as Lance walks over to the wall, "They're everywhere around here." Keith states as Lance then wipes away the dirt from the wall then the markings on the walls then glowed "Whoa! Whoa!" he shouts as he moved away. "What?" everyone said as Kellina looks at the markings. "They never have done that before." Keith states then the ground under their feet glowed and then crumbles making them screamed and fall. They hit the water and slide down the hole deeper into the cave, Pidge was screams as she was pulling at Hunk's hair. Then they smack against the small puddle of water at the bottom, they groan as Lance sat up, then gasp as They a giant cat in front of them, "They are everywhere." he states and Kellina sat up as well and looks down at the Shiro as she was sitting on his back, "Sorry." she said and then got off him, then helps him up. "It's fine, you okay?" he asks her and she nods at him, "I'm good." she answers as they look around. "Whoa." she mutters and they all looked right at it. "Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge asks, "It must be." Shiro states and Kellina crosses her arms, "I don't think so, wouldn't Voltron be… bigger than this?" she asks, Keith shrugs. "This what must be causing all the energy out here." Keith states and steps close to Kellina, "Do you sense anything?" he asks her and she looks at him, "All the energy converts here, to this Blue Loin." she answers him, he nods at her and they both look back at the blue Loin as they both walk forward. "Looks like there a force field around it." Keith states as the other followed

Lance looks up at the eyes of the Lion as he felt like they were watching him, so he moves from side to side "Does anyone else get the feeling it's staring at them?" he asks them. "Uh… no?" Shiro answers. "Yeah… the eyes are totally following me," he states and Kellina stood in front of the barrier. It looks down at her and she tilts her head, "He… looks like he's waiting for someone." she states as Keith looks at the barrier, "I wonder how we get through." he mutters as he presses his hands to the barrier. "Maybe you just have to knock," Lance states and knocked on the barrier. Then the barrier pulsed and they jump back, the eyes light up and the barrier came down as the symbols under the Lion glows, then imagines flashes in all their minds, the saw six lions of different colors flew into the sky and it burst into a bright light and took the form of a huge machine man.

They all gasp as they were looking at the lion in amazement, "Whoa, did everyone else see that?" Lance asks them. "Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge awesome robot!" Hunk answers. "And this thing is only one part of it." Pidge states and Kellina nudge Keith and he looks at her, "I totally called it, I did." she states, he rolls his eyes and shoves her shoulder a little, they both were smiling "I wonder where the rest of them are?" Pidge asks, "Like Shiro said, the aliens are coming for Voltron, so the best way to keep them from having Voltron, they separated, delaying them from having it." Kellina answers. "This is what they're looking for." Shiro states, "Incredible." Keith agrees, then the lion moves and lowers its head. Hunk and Pidge freak out thinking they were going to eat them, but it just opens its mouth and lowered a ramp for Lance. He just stood there for a moment, smirks and ran into the mouth. "Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this," Kellina states and followed after him.

He steps into the control room and looks at the chair and sat in it, "Here we go." he states with a smirk, then screams as the chair moves forward and stop as the panel lights up, the others walk into and look at the controls. Then the main screen comes on and they saw the cave "Whoa." they all said in amazement, Lance just smirks. "Alright, very nice," he states and Kellina nods. "Okay guys, I feel the need to point out, just so you all know that we're all, you know, aware. That we're in some of a futuristic cat head thing." Hunk points out and Kellina giggles, "Very aware and it's a lion head." she informs him, then Lance went silent for a moment when he looks at everyone, "Whoa! Did you guys just hear that?" he asks them and they looked at him, "Hear what?" Keith asks him, "I think it's talking to me." he states then looks at the panel. Then presses a few buttons and the loin stood up and roared. Hunk and Pidge gasped as the control were given to Lance, "Okay, got it. Now let's try this." he states and pushed the controls forward.

~8~8~8~

The Blue Lion burst out from the cliffs, then dives for the ground, but then thrust it's thrusters and flew forward, spinning. Hunk and Pidge were screaming as they were clinging to Lance, Keith braced himself against the wall, hanging onto the chair, Kellina was clinging to Shiro for dear life as he wrapped his metal arm around her waist, holding her close to him as his other arm was gripping the chair, trying to stay balanced. "You are… the worst… pilot… ever!" both Keith and Kellina shout at him as the lion dives up them dives back down to the ground with the thrusters. Now, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were screaming for dear life. "What in the Sam hell is that?" Iverson asks as the lion was flying around in a huge circle. "It appears to be a flying blue Lion sir." the officer answers him and Iverson looks at him, still a little confused.

The lion them drifts on the ground and ran forward, Lance was now having the time of his life, "Isn't this awesome?!" he asks them and Hunk leans forward as he pants. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" he begs him as tears were in his eyes. "I'm not making it do anything, it's like it's on autopilot or something." Lance answers, then the lion jumps up into the air and uses the thrusters and flew into the air, "Where are you taking us?" Keith questions him. "I said it's on autopilot. It says there's an alien ship approaching the earth. I think we're supposed to stop it." Lance answers him, "What did it say exactly?" Pidge asks him. Lance looks at her, "Well, it's not like it's saying words, exactly. More like, it's feeding me ideas into my brain, kinda of." Lance answers her. "Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just like, I don't know, give it to them and maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry Lion, nothing personal." Hunk suggest. "We can't Hunk." Kellina states and everyone looks at her, "If we give them Voltron, then we can kiss the whole universe goodbye." she states and Hunk went pale. "The whole universe? You mean…" he asks and she nods at him, "Yeah, we would of help them kill us too." she states and bites his nails. "She's right. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path, there's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." Shiro agrees with her and Hunk just looks at the two as everyone glared at him, "Oh. Never mind them." he states as they flew out into space.

The Lion roars as they were out of the upper atmosphere of the planet, then a huge alien ship appeared right in front of them and three were jaw dropped and Hunk looks over at Shiro "Holy crow, is that really an alien ship?" he asks. Then the Loin flew over to the side, then a sudden feeling strike at Kellina as her whole body froze. "They found me." Shiro whispers then he felt Kellina grip his shirt tightly in her hands, "What… what is this cold feeling? So cold, so much hatred." she mutters as her eyes widened in fear and she was shaking. He looks down at her and wraps his arm tighter around her, then the ship fired onto them. "We gotta get it out of here!" Pidge informs him, "Hang on!" Lance shouts as pulls back. Then Loin then dodges the incoming. Everyone kept shifting and stumbling in the lion as they were losing balance. Then Lance uses the thrusters and shot forward. "Okay, I think I know what to do." he states and Pidge leans in next to him "Be careful man, this isn't a simulator." she reminds him and Lance chuckles. "That's good cause I always wreck the simulator," he states and the Lion flew up, then he shot the left control forward and power beam was shot forward and scratches the side of the ship, then the shot makes the side of the ship blow up.

Lance looks at the ship as an idea pops into his eyes, "Okay, let's try this." he thrust forward and the Lion shot forward, dodging blast then shot for the ship, scratching the front claws on the metal of the ship and jumps away as explosions went off, everyone cheered for him. "What a go, Lance!" "Good job!" "Alright!" they cheered, "Guys." Shiro calls out and they looked at him, "Kellina isn't calming down." he informs them as she buries her face in his shoulder and was shaking, "Lance, get us out of here." Keith informs him "Okay, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." he states and they flew off.

On the ship the captain hails the emperor, "Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner, and his people have found the blue lion, it attacks us and is heading out of the system." he informs him, " _Follow that Loin and alert all ships nearby in the area to interpret immediately, capturing that Lion is your first and only priority._ " Zarkon orders him, "Yes, your majesty." the captain agrees, "Full power, after the Lion." he orders the ship turns and chases after the lion. "Oh no!" Hunk shouts "They're gaining on us." Pidge shouts, "It's weird, they're not trying shoot up, they're just chasing." Lance states, "Okay seriously, now we think having aliens chase us is good, I am not on board with these new directions guys." Hunk snaps. "Where are we?" Keith asks, Shiro looks out the window. "Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos." he states and they look out at the ice planet, "It took months for our ships to get this far, we got here in five seconds." Pidge states in amazement. "Leave us alone!" Kellina shouts as a sudden wave of energy burst from her body sending it out to space and it hits the ship behind them and it froze. "What the?!" Lance shouts. "What just happened?" Hunk asks and Kellina gasp as she slumps against Shiro, but he holds onto to her tightly. "Hey!" he calls to her, "I'm… I'm okay…" she mutters, then a portal opens in front of them, "Whoa!" What the-" Hunk and Lance gasp in surprise. "This may seem crazy, but I think the lion wants us to go through there." Lance informs him "Where does it go?" Pidge asks him, "I don't know, Shiro. you're the senior officer here. What should we do?" Lance asks him and they looked at him. "Whatever is happening, the lion seems to know more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." he answers.

Kellina flutters her eyes open and she nods, then everyone looks down at Lance as Pidge places her hand on his shoulder, he looks at them and sighs. "Alright, I guess we're skipping class tomorrow," he states and they flew right through the portal, but it closes as the other ship broke out of the light barrier that held it back. "What was that?" a man questions, "Contact Lord Zarkon, he'll want to know of this." the captain orders as from the door Lunza gasp in surprise, "It's her."

~8~8~8~

Everyone was holding on tightly as they were flying through the portal when it opens and they jumped right out of the portal and were in a whole new galaxy. "Whoa…" Keith mutters as Hunk was panting. Kellina lets go of Shiro, he looks at her, "I'm okay." she mutters, he nods at her and kept his hand on her shoulder. "That was…" Lance states and then Hunk throws up and they look over at him, "So sorry." he mutters then throws up some more, "I'm surprised it took this long." Pidge states, Kellina nods at that, "Tell me about it." she states and Shiro looks ahead of them, "I don't recognize any of these constellations, we must be a long, along way from earth." Shiro states, "The lion seems it wants to go to this planet, I… I think it's going home." Lance states as they flew to the planet, the entered into the upper atmosphere and were flying down into the clouds. Everyone was crowded close to Lance, "Uh, guys personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me." Lance snaps at him, "Put up with it!" Kellina shouts back at him. "Uh guys, is just me or is anyone having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic loin?" Hunk asks them, "It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it." Lance answers him, "We are in an Alien warship!" Keith and Kellina shout at him, "What, you scared?" he questions them, "With you at the helm. Terrified." they both answered.

Shiro looks at them, "Alright, knock it off. No one's happy to be in this situation, but we are, if we want to get through this, we do it together." he informs them, "So, what do we do?" Pidge asks him, "First, we find out where we're heading. Lance." Shiro states a he looks down at the pilot "I don't know." he answers and they look down at him. "I'm sorry, the lion isn't talking to me anymore. Wait, wait, wait!" he states and they looked at him again. "Listen, I think I hear something." he states and there was a high pitch squeal, "I'm hearing it too." Keith states as Lance was smirking and Kellina immediately knew why too. "It's like… it's kinda like a high pitched squeal." Hunk states and then they smelt it. The covered their noses as Kellina facepalms. "Oh come on Lance!" they shout at him, "But seriously, there's a castle up ahead," he informs them and they looked ahead. They look at the castle on the hill and were amazed, then the eyes light up and the castle response, "It's signaling the castle." Kellina states as the Lion then lower down to the ground and lands in front of the doors. "Keep your guard up." Shiro informs them, "Is something wrong?" Pidge asks him, "My crew was captured by aliens once, I'm not going to happen again." Shiro answers, but Kellina shook her head, "You don't have to worry, Shiro. That won't happen here." she states as she walks to the door. "What makes you say that?" Hunk asks, she stops and looks at them, "Because there's hardly anyone here." she answers and then walks out, they others exchanged looks, but Keith followed after her. They walked out of the Lion and stood in front of the door. But then the lion raises its head, starting the humans, expect Kellina. "No! No! I knew it, it's going to eat us!" Hunk shouts, but the Lion just roars. Hunk squats down and covers his head as the door lights up then opens. "Hunk, you can stop now." Kellina informs him and he did so and opens one eye, "The Blue Lion was just opening up the door." she informs him. He peeks out, "Oh! The door was opened, guess I was wrong about you." he states then she walks inside, the other exchanged looks and they followed right after her as they walk through the dark hall.

They all look at the hall as Hunk stop. "Hello?!" he calls out, the others stop and they look right at him, he looks at them in shrugs. They then looked around as they were in the main room, "Well, besides the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger." Pidge states, "This castle does not belong to the Lion, but to the one that created it." Kellina states, "How can you tell?" Keith asks her, she rubs her arms, "The energy here, it was once happy, full of people and a family." she answers, "And now?" Shiro asks her and she looks at the walks, "Sorrow." she answers and they looked around. Then the ceiling lights came on as the floor under their feet lights up as well. " _Hold for identification._ " a computer voice informs them and started to scan. "What?" Pidge asks, "Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Shiro questions the voice. But the scan was complete and then lights on the walls came on. Lighting up the room and the hallways. "I guess we're going that way." Pidge states and they walk up the stairs and followed the lights.

They walk through the hall as the light was still lighting the way, "Hello?" Hunk calls out, "Hello!" Hunk calls out again as they were walking downstairs, the light then leads them straight into a chamber room, they wall walk inside, "Hello!" Hunk calls out, "Where are we?" Lance asks as Pidge and Kellina walk up to the panel in the center of the room. "It's some kind of control room." Pidge states as the panel lit up and Kellina pressed her hand to it, then hissing was sounded behind them and they all turned and saw two pods raise up from the ground. Kellina steps away and walks up to one. "Are these guys… dead?" Hunk asks as he was hiding behind the panel. "No, these are stasis pods. They're still alive." Kellina answers than the one in front of her glows and removes the protective shield, revealing a woman with white long hair, but then her eyes shot open as her hand was reaching out, "Father!" he calls out, but then stumbles out of the pod right into Kellina's arms, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I got you." she assures her as the woman was slumped against her, but she flutters her eyes and looks right up at her, "You okay?" she asks and the woman nods at her as Kellina helps her stand on her feet. Lance looked over Kellina's shoulder and blushes at the woman. "Hello." he said with a sly smirk, Kellina just shot him a glare, "Who are you? Where am I?" she asks them, "You're still in your castle and to who we are… well, I can't speak for the others, but my name is Kellina." Kellina answers her.

The Lance stood in front of the woman, "I'm Lance and I'm your knight in shining armor." he answers and Kellina rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms. "Your ears." she states and Lance shot a look at his ears, "Yeah?" he asks her, "They're hideous, what's wrong with them?" she asks him, Kellina snorts as she holds back her laugh. Lance shot a glare right at her then looks back at the woman "Nothing's wrong with them. They heard exactly what you said about them." he argues her, but she grips his ear, spun him around, gripping his arm and forces him to his knees. Kellina gasp in surprise and was impressed as a girl was able to put Lance in his place "Who are you? Where is king Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?" she questions him, "A giant blue lion brought us here, that's all we know!" Lance answers her. She looks at him in shock. "How do you have the blue Lion? What happened to its paladin?" she questions them as she lets Lance go and looks at the others.

Kellina pulls Lance to his feet as he was rubbing his ear, "Unless… how long has it been?" she asks them, "We don't know what you're talking about, why don't you tell us who you are. Maybe we can help each other out." Shiro informs her as Hunk was hiding behind him and Lance was hiding behind Kellina "I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea." she answers them and walks to the panel, "I got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." Allura states as she places her hands on the panel and it lights up and a screen came up, "Okay, so that's how that works." Pidge states as the other pod's shield went off and revealing the other alien orange hair, with a matching mustache, they look at him as he was wide awake, then he notices Lance. "Ah! Enemy combatants!" Coran shouts and jumps right at Lance, but he and Kellina step out of the way, "Quiznak!" he shouts as he re-balances himself and leans against Allura's pod and glares at Lance, "You're lucky I got a case of the old sleep chamber knees. Otherwise, I grab your head like this, and wrap you up like so then 1, 2, 3! sleepy time." he states, Kellina shook her head as she walks over and stood next to Keith. Lance just smirks at him, "Well, before you did that I would, wha! Ye-ha! Like that." Lance states as he was showing off some ridiculous moves, Kellina places her hand on her hip as she shot a look over at Keith. "Oh really? Cause how can you do that if I've already come at you with this! Ha-ha-ha-ha-he!" Coran said as he jabs his hand forward. "Oh, these guys are good." Hunk states and Kellina shook her head, "Oh God there's two of them." she mutters. Then Allura gasp as she looks at the computer log, "It can't be." she mutters and the man looks at her, "What is it?" he asks her. "We've been asleep for 10,000 years!" she informs him.

Kellina felt her shock and horror at the news, then she walks over to her and places her hand on Allura's shoulder and gasp as she saw the last memory Allura had of 10,000 years ago.

~Flashback~

 _ **Allura looks out at the battlefield as everything was in flames and horror was covering her face. The Galra ship was firing at them then the screen of the emperor came on, "Zarkon!" King Alfor states, "Your fleet has been destroyed Alfor. I will be there shortly to reclaim Voltron." Zarkon informs him and the call ended.**_

 _ **They ship was fired at again and Kellina gasp, bracing herself as Coran and Allura did the same, she then removes her arms and she looks over at Allura and Alfor, "Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late." she warns him but Alfor hung his head and shook it. "It's already too late, we must send the lions away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands." he informs her then moves away from the platform and walks up to his daughter, "We can't give up hope!" she shouts at him, but he just smiles and cups her face, "I'm sorry daughter, if all goes well, I will see you soon." he tells her then uses his magic and gently zapped her neck. She and Kellina stagger, but Alfor held her shoulders and Allura reaches out for him, "Father." she mutters as her vision blurred. "I love you."**_

~End of Flashback~

Kellina opens her eyes and removes her hand from Allura's shoulder and steps away from her, Keith pulled her into his arms and soothes her, "Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed." she states as Coran was in shock, "Coran, father is gone. Our entire civilian…" she states then her sadness was replaced with rage, "Zarkon." she growls.

Shiro gasp as he remembers the name. "Zarkon." he states and Allura looks at him, "He was the king of the Galra, a vile creature and enemy to all free people." she answers him, "I remember now. I was his prisoner." Shiro answers her, Kellina removes herself from Keith's arms and she walks over to Shiro and places her hand on his arm and offers him comfort, he smiles at her and places his metal hand on hers. "He's still alive? Impossible." Allura states as she looks away, "I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a superweapon called Voltron." Shiro informs her, "He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him." she informs him. "So we have to find it before him." Kellina states and Allura nods at her.

~8~8~8~

On Zarkon's main ship the druid was surrounded by crystals, then she gasps as she few two energy, she had not felt in a long time. "No, it can't be… she has the energy," she mutters to herself then she stood up and then pulls out a pure white crystal. She then clutches it in her hand.

So, she reports to her emperor, "The blue lion has returned and how I feel a resurface of Altean energy." she informs Zarkon, "Alfor's daughter lives, how?" he asks her, "I know not, but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours." she informs him, "Yes, I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever and take back Voltron." he states and the druid turns to him, "There is also something else." she states.

He turns to her a little "Yes?" Zarkon looks at her, "I felt an energy that I did not believe was possible. I felt our daughter's power." she informs him and he looks at her, "Are you sure?" he asks her, "I am positive. I never forget energy like hers. But it is a human woman named Kellina." she states and Zarkon looks away. "Contact my commanders," he orders her and she nods at him.

In the same system as the humans, a Galra commander was charging up his metallic arm, then the wire moves away and he raises claw and looks at it. "Emperor Zarkon requests an announce." he was informed. The commander reports to the bridge and bends the knee as Zarkon appears on the screen. " _Commander Sendek, the princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe that she alone holds the key to the lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location, retrieve her and the lions and with them all, the Galra empire will be unstoppable. But there a human woman with them, I want her brought to me, alive and unharmed._ " Zarkon orders him, "I fight for the empire, I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Reqed saw!" he answers.

Then the screen went blank and Sendek stood back up and he turns to his men, "Set a course for Arus." he orders his men and they flew for Arua.

~8~8~8~

Back on the Arus, everyone was still trying to recover from the new information that was given the right to them, "Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years." Coran tells her as he was worried for her, "I'm not hungry." she informs him, Kellina didn't blame her as Allura was still in shock of the information that she discovered. Her father dead, her home gone. Kellina would be in shock too.

Lance had his arms cross, "Man, 10,00 years. That's like 1,000 plus 10." he states and Keith shot him a look. "That's times 10." Keith corrects him, Lance glares at him, "Whatever dropout." she grumbles at him, "Behave." Kellina tells them, "Oh man, I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." Hunk states as he hands were at his belly. "But you've thrown up like five times." Pidge reminds him. "Hm, good point," Hunk states and eats the food goo that Coran brought for Allura. "I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place." Shiro states and Coran smile sadly at him, "Yes it was. Now, it's gone and we're the last Alteans alive." he states as he looks at Allura. She looks away and Coran walks up to her placing his hand on her shoulder, then she wraps her arms around him and he comforts her, Kellina smiles sadly at them, but then her ear twitches as she heard squeaking, she looks around then walks over to Allura's pod and smiles. "I think you might wanna rephrase that," she states.

They look at her as she cups her hands and steps out of the pod and turns to them, Allura smiles with a little blush on her face, "You're right, we're not." she states as the small five mice were in her hands, they smiled at Allura and waved at her, Allura walks up to Kellina and places her hands under hers "Thank you." she said and Kellina nods at her. Then the alarms went right off they look over at the panel. "A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Coran informs them, Kellina and Allura walk to the panel, "How did they find us?" Allura asks, "I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault." Lance states, Kellina just facepalms and shook her head "Say what whatever you've got to make yourself feel better." Keith states then he glares and turns to him "After you stuck on the other side of a wormhole!" he shouts and Lance slams his forehead against Keith's "I'll stick you in a wormhole!" he shouts at him and Kellina step in between them. "Stop! This is not the time to be at each other's throats." she informs them, pushing them apart, "She's right, stow it cadets! We have to work as a team!" Shiro agrees as he breaks up the fight and Lance threw up his arms at Keith. Then Shiro turns to Coran, "How long before they get here?" he asks and Coran was counting, "At their speed…. Aw, well, carry the two. It's probably a couple of days." he answers. "Good, let them come." Allura states and she looks at them "By the time they get here, you six will form Voltron and together we will destroy Zarkon and his empire." she informs them and Hunk belches and they look at him, "Sorry, food goo." Hunk said with a smile and then his stomach grumbles. "Allura, there are six Lions, can we even find the rest of them?" Kellina asks her, Allura looks at her as the mice look up at Allura.

~8~8~8~

They were all on the bridge, then she walks up to the center and was in a circuital light, "King Alfor linked the lions to Allura's lifeforms. She alone is the key to the Loins whereabouts." Coran informs them. Then Allura opens her eyes and the bridge was consumed in constellations of stars and coordinates. "Whoa." Kellina said in amazement as she smiles, Shiro looked right at her and smiles with a little pink on his cheeks, "These look like coordinates. It looks like the Black Lion is in the same location as the Blue Lion." Pidge states and Coran then pop next to her. "Looks at your primitive synapses firing away in your brain cage," he states and Kellina giggles. Allura smiles, "Very observant, that's because the black lion is in the castle." she informs him, "To keep the black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle. It can only be free of the other five lions are present." Coran informs them.

Kellina nods and looks back at Allura, "As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in the lion. Together, they formed something greater that science can't explain." Allura informs then them spins the coordinates. "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a leader born and in control at all times, someone who men will follow without hesitation. That is why Shiro, you will pilot the black lion." she states, sending the hologram to Shiro. Kellina smiles at him.

Then Allura spun the coordinates again, "The green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge you will pilot the green Lion." she states and the hologram of the green Lion floats to her. Making her smile. "The Blue Lion-" she states, "Whoa, hold up! Let me guess, takes the most handsome slash best pilot in the butch?" Lance asks as he smirks at her, Allura just glared. "More like the most arrogant and reckless of the bunch." Kellina mutters, he shot a glare at her, "Hey!" he shouts at her as Hunk and Pidge were holding their laughs back, Keith and Shiro were looking away as they were smiling. Allura giggles, but then clears her throat.

Then she spins the coordinates again, "The Yellow Lion is kind and caring. Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart is mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." she states as she sent the hologram of the Lion to Hunk. He points to himself as he was confused. Then she pulls up the hologram of the Red Lion as there was no whereabouts of the lion. "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master, it's faster and agiler then the others. Its pilot will need to be someone who relies on more instincts then skills alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion." she states as she sends the hologram to Keith and Lance was surprised. "What? This guy?" he questions and Keith glares at him. "And the crowning jewel of Voltron." Allura states as she pulls up another hologram of the last Lion, "The White Lion is the heart and strength of Voltron. The Lion that connects all the lions together and raises the strength of her other lions. It's known to be kind and very powerful. Its pilot needs to a woman of the mystic ways, one with nature and understands how dangerous and power the responsibility and refuses to bow down before any tyrant, who protects and is willing to jump in front of the ones she loves and cherishes and love all life. That is why Kellina will pilot the White Lion." she states and sent the hologram to the Kellina, she looks at it and smiles at her.

The others smiled at her, "Unfortunately I cannot locate the red or white lion coordinates yet, there must be something wrong with the castle, after 10,000 years it could use some work." she informs them, "Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me The Coranic for nothing." Coran states and Kellina looks at him as she was a little confused. "The what?" she asks him and Coran rubs his mustache "It's because it sounds like Mechanic. So… Coranic, Mechanic. It's not- it doesn't sound exactly like it. It's similar." Coran states, Kellina nods and pats his shoulder, then the Red and White lions roar as they then ran forward as the other lions ran and flew up. "Once all the other lions are reunited, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known. The defender of the universe." Allura informs them as they took the form of the robot they all saw. "Awesome." Lance states as Kellina places her hands on her hips, "Okay, we're going to be in there, flying Lions, got that part, how do I turn into legs. Also, is this going to be a long trip cause I have to pee? Do you pee?" Hunk asks them and Kellina just giggles. "And we don't have must time. Pidge and I will go after the green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one." Shiro orders Lance just smiles at him, "Keith, Kellina. You two stay here." he orders them, placing his hand on Kellina's shoulder. "If you two location the red and white lions, got get it," he orders them and Kellina nods at them. "If the meantime, I will get this castle's defenses ready, they'll be sorely needed." Allura states. "I'll load in a pod and the coordinates to get you ready." Coran states and everyone got to work.

They flew out into the air and separated once they were out into place. Allura's steps into the center of the bridge, twp hand panels rose from the ground and she places her hands on them. The light up and she closes her eyes. "We can only keep the wormhole open to the other lions for two of your earth hours. So you have to be quick about your work. The good news is according to my readings, both planets are arrogantly peaceful. So if you do get stuck, it can be a relaxing place to live out the rest of your lives. Well, enjoy the trip!" Coran informs them, " _Wait, what? I didn't revive a memo about this!_ " Hunk, Lance, Shiro, and Pidge asks him and they were gone. Allura just kept concentrating as she kept the portals open.

Kellina sat in the lounge as she was meditating, Keith was sitting next to her flipping his knife in his hand. But Kellina just block out the sound as she opens her senses to everything, to the universe, listening to the lives she felt, then she felt a strong force pulling at her, she following the source and was one a planet of earth and crystals and at the center of the crystals was the white barrier and inside was the White Lion. Kellina opens her eyes and shot right up onto her feet and Keith looks at her, "I know where the White Lion is." she states and Keith shot to his feet as well. "We have to tell Coran," he states, she nods at him and they both ran to the bridge.

~8~8~8~

The shuttle arrives at the planet, it touches down onto the ground and they were walking, following the scanner that Coran gave Pidge to use. Pidge followed the readings as Shiro was keeping an eye out as they were walking, they followed the readings until the came to a river and found a boat by the river, "Look." she states, he looks over and they looked at the head of the small boat and saw that it was a lion. Then they look next to them and saw a humanoid sloth standing next to them, they both gasp and Pidge gripped onto Shiro and the sloth just looks at them.

Pidge gives the sloth a nervous smile, "It's just ah…whatever that thing is." she states as the sloth looks at the reader in her hand and notices the symbol. Then it walks pass them and to the little boat. Pidge climbed off Shiro's back and they just watched it. It turns and waves for them to follow. "I-I-I I think he wants us to get in his canoe," she states and Shiro shrugs. "Then I guys we should go," he states and she looks at him, he just smirks. "I've been locked up by aliens for a year, this is nothing," he informs her and follows after the sloth and Pidge follow him.

They both sat in the canoe as the sloth was paddling them down the river, the native life chips at them as they go by the bushes. Pidge looks up at the rocks above them and smiles as she saw the cravings of the lion on them. Then the floated through the cove "I wonder of Hunk and Lance are having a good time as us."

~8~8~8~

Lance and Hunk were screaming bloody Mary as Galra ships were chasing and firing at them. Lance pulls at the controls and the blue lion spins in the air. Both of them were panicking as the blast flew by them. Then the Galra ships fired missiles at them, a few hit, but Lance was able to fly right past the others. But one hit and they went falling, "I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful?!" Hunk questions. The alarms went off. "Maybe peaceful means something else in Altean!" Lance shouts and pulls back on the controls. Stopping the lion from hitting the ground and the lion then flew forward and straight through the canon. Flying to a dig site that the Galra were working on.

Hunk then pulls himself back up and pulls up the reader, "According to the coordinates, we're right on top of the yellow lion. It's below there, where they're minding for the ore. They don't even know that the lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and are digging for the Lion?" he guesses and looks at Lance, "What do you think, Lance?" Hunk asks him, "Who care, just go get it! I'm dropping you down there!" Lance informs him, Hunk was uneasy. "Me? Down there? No, no, no, no!" Hunk rejects as he grew more nervous. "Yes. I'll cover you." Lance assures him and flew in. he touches down, smashing the Galra bots and ran for the cave entrance. "No, what if the yellow lion doesn't work? What if I can get into its mind? What if I start crying? Too late, I'm already crying!" Hunk shouts as he was freaking out. "Sorry, no time for questions," Lance informs him and Hunk drop as Lance ejects him from the mouth of the lion. Hunk hits the ground and rolls to the cave, but hits a rock and fall flat on his belly as Lance stops and covers Hunk from the blaster fire.

Then he ran at the Galra as Hunk ran to the elevator and kneels down at the panel, "Oh yeah, sure, just drop me off at an alien planet. That's cool, it's only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to kill me, but whatever." Hunk grumbles as he opens the panel pulls out a few wires and hot-wire the elevator "Just ignore them and to connect with the big yellow mechanic cat. Easy peasy! That makes a ton of sense, yeah." he grumbles then the elevator starts to move Hunk just ducks as he avoids the blast. Once he was underground, the symbols on the walls glowed yellow and he stood up, looking at them, "Whoa, cool." he mutters, then he stops at the bottom level, he ran out of the elevator and looks around, but the cave shook and Hunk knew he needed to work fast. "Okay, I am in a giant hole, now what Hunk?" he asks himself, looking around the cave. Then as he takes a step forward, the symbols on the ground lit up, getting his attention, then he turns around and saw the symbol on the wall, telling him where the yellow lion was. "Ooh, pretty," he mutters.

Then looks around the cave, "Now how am I going to get through that?" he questions, thinking to himself. Then he looks behind him at the drill. "Hmmm…"

Lance uses the tail and fires at the Galra fighter ships. But a few shots hit him and the cave he's protecting. He growls and looks up at the fighters, then thrust the controls forward and flew up, firing at them as he meets them halfway.

Hunk drilled through the wall, breaking through to the other side. And he found the yellow barrier. He stood up and looks at the Yellow lion inside the barrier in awe, seeing how big is was.

Lance kept firing at the fighter ships, then jumps down and dives down, biting down onto one, breaking the wing off and destroyed it. He fires at the others, but they flew right past him to the dig site. He gasps, "Oh no!" he shouts then turns the Lion around and flew after them, firing blast at them. But they fired right at the cave entrance, he got a few, but the missile flew right for the entrance, "HUNK!" Lance shouts as the missile hits and caves the entrance in. Lance just sat there in horror as his best friend was buried alive underground.

~8~8~8~

Shiro and Pidge sat in the canoe as they were still being paddled down the river. "I know that the princess said that this was supposed to be my lion, but what if she's wrong, I mean, she's probably not wrong, she's a princess. But I'm not a pilot, even though I always wanted to be a pilot, I read all the fighter manuals, but I never got to fly the simulator." she rambles, the sloth looks at Shiro, who just smiles and shrugs at him "But hey, I can't be that worse than Lance, he crashed all the time, but what if I get in there and it doesn't respond. What if get in there and it's too big and my feet can't touch the petals. What if it doesn't have any petals?!" she went on, worrying. "You're rambling." he informs her and she stops, "Listen, our commander on the Kerberos mission is the smartest man I ever met. And he always said; if you get too worried with what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great." he said to her.

Pidge gasp a little as she then smiles, then she gasped again as they arrive at where the green lion was located. They looked up at the temple with thick roots covering the top. The canoe stops at the bank and the two got off of the canoe, waves bye at the sloth and they walk up to the temple. The symbols on the ground lit up green and pointed to the temple, they followed the symbols and stop at the foot as some of the temple lights up and Pidge looks up at the temple. "Go," he tells her and she looks at Shiro. He looks down at her and smiles at her, "Be great." he states, she smiles at him and ran for the temple. She ran up the steps, climbing over the roots, following the green light, she then ran out of steps and climbs and climbs the roots until she reaches the very top. But she smiles falls as she found something on top. The wind gently blew past her, but then she heard a growl below her, she looks down at the roots and a yellow light came to life.

She gasps, but they smile as she then jumps into the roots and cheered to herself. Shiro just waited down below, but then was startled as a roar echoes through the valley. He looks up at the roots and saw that the green lion break free of the roots and was alive, he just smirks to himself Pidge allowed herself to become something great.

~8~8~8~

Lance ran from the fighters as they were chasing him, "Hunk! Come on! Please buddy!" he shouts, but then gasped as he was shot at, then the Lion turns to fire at them. But was cut off as it was fired at, then the fighters fired right at him, again and the lion was the kickoff and falling from the sky, "Oh, no, no, no! Going down! We're going down!" Lance shouts as he tries to re-balance itself, but smack against the ground, sliding on its side and laid their damage and nearly done for. The lion stood shakily on its feet and looks at the fighters. Lance groans and looks as well, "Oh no." he mutters as they were in front of him, ready to fire.

The Galra fighters locked onto the blue lion and fires right at it, Lance closes his eyes and braces himself. But then suddenly, the yellow lion breaks through the ground, jumping in front of the Blue lion and shielded him from the missiles. Then the lion charges forward right at them. The fighters flew right for him, but the yellow lion jumps over them and belly-flops right on top of them, smashing the fighters. Then the Lion stood up and turns to blue. "You okay Lance?" Hunk asks him as the flatten Galra ship drops from under the yellow's lion's chin. "Hunk! you're alive, I thought you were dead. You jump in front of those shots and saved my life!" Lance said and the video of Hunk came on. "Well, actually I was trying to get out of the way. But thankfully what this thing lack in speed, it more makes up for it in armor and man, can it take a beating." Hunk informs him, then he looks behind him as he was being shot at by more Galra fighters. "We got incoming!" Lance warns him and then Allura contacts them. "Paladins, please hurry back. I can't keep the wormhole much longer," she informs them.

Lance nods and looks back at Hunk. "Let's get out of here!" he tells him and they both flew up to the wormhole in the sky, but Hunk was shot at and makes the yellow lion spin out of control, he gasps and grounds as she stomach was acting up again. "Oh not this again," he mutters and covers his mouth. "Hunk, quit screwing around, Hunk. The wormhole is closing!" Lance informs him and they both went through the wormhole and they were gone.

~8~8~8~

Allura, Keith, Kellina, and Coran were waiting on the bridge. Then the door opens and in walks Hunk and Lance as they were exhausted and they stood next to Shiro and Pidge. "You made it," Allura states as she turns to them. "Yeah, just barely, that was a nightmare out there. I almost puke, I felt like Hunk." Lance states, "Think how I felt, I am Hunk." Hunk states and Pidge just smiles. "Yeah, we had a tough time too," she states and smiles at Shiro, who smiles back at her. "Did we find the red and white Lion yet?" Shiro asks, "Allura just located the Red Lion and Kellina found the White Lion." Coran informs them. "There's a bit of bad news and good news. The good news is the red and white lions are nearby, the bad news is the red lion is on that Galra ship orbiting Arus as the white Lion is on the planet Turs, a planet of crystals that can physically and mentally draw a person of their strength next-door to Arus." Coran states and they look at him in shock. "Good news again, we're Arus," he said with a cheerful tone and Kellina just sighs. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to help settle the mood," she informs him.

Then Shiro steps forward, they're here already?" he asks him, "Yes, guess my calculations were a bit off, finger counting is a bit of an art than a science." Coran informs him, "It's okay, Coran." Kellina said to him with a smile, then the screen glitches as they were hailed by the Galra battleship. " _Princess Allura, this is commander Sendek of the Galra Empire._ " Sendek states and they all gasped as they were talking to a commander. " _I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, lord of the known universe. I have here to confederate the lions and a female woman calling herself Kellina,_ " he informs them, Kellina gasp as Keith and the others looked at her. " _Turn them over to me or I will destroy your planet._ " he offers them and the call ended. Kellina just pants as Keith places his hand on her shoulder, "Alright, let's not panic." Shiro warns the others. "Not panic? The scary alien purple thing is driving its battleship right toward us, we only have four lions." Hunk states. "Technically only three working Lions," Pidge informs him.

He nods at her. "Thanks, right, thank you, Pidge," he said, patting her shoulder. "Three working Lion, in a castle that's 10,000 years old." he went on, "Uh actually, 10,600 years old. You see it was built by my grandfather-" Coran states, but Hunk places his finger to Coran's mouth and shuts him up, "Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See, now is the perfect time to panic." Hunk informs him, Kellina just looks at the others. "Wait, this castle has a participial barrier we can activate." Allura states, Lance just smirks at her, "Girl, you already activated my participial barri-" he went to say, "Lance!" Both Kellina and Shiro cut him right off and he frowns.

Then a scan of the battleship was pulled up, "The participial barrier won't hold Sendek's ion-canon forever. The Galra technology must of advance since fought them last." Coran states, "Panic now?" Hunk asks Shiro. "No, we just got to figure out our plan of attack and figure it out quickly." Shiro answers him, "I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day." Lance offers. "I second that. Yes, I mean we tried to find all the lion, yes. We gave it all the call a try. We couldn't do it. We only have three, we can't form Voltron. Maybe I guess we can form a snake or a worm." Hunk states as he and Lance imagine it. "To go through that hole, Lance, that you were just saying," he states and Lance just smirks. "Then it's settled. Allura, you ride with me, one of you take the old man," he states and Coran boils at the insult. "We can just abandon Aurs, the Galra will just keep destroying planets and capturing until we stop them," Pidge informs them as she was against their plan to run away. "Okay, if we run, then maybe Sendek will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left earth. We form the snake jig and ssssssss out of here." Hunk states.

Keith shook his head, "Sendek could destroy the planet and come after us anyway, staying is our only option." he states and Lance glares at him, "Here's an option, shut your quiznak!" Lance said as Coran and Allura were shocked. "I don't think you're using that word correctly," Keith informs him. "What do you know Mullet?" Lance questions him and the two were head to head. "We're staying!" Keith shouts "Leaving!" Lance shouts, "Staying!" Pidge shouts, "Snake!" Hunk shouts as well. "What about me?" Kellina asks them and they look at her, "Sendek wants me too, are you going to offer me up to them?" she asks and they tried to find the right answer to her questions. "We can't leave, guys. Sendek will destroy planet after planet, capture every innocent person. He will stop at nothing to get these lions and I for one will not wait around or run with my tail between my legs." she informs them, then turns to the door, "Where are you doing?" Lance asks her, she stops at the door, "I'm going after the White Lion. Are you doing to stop me?" she questions him with her death glare, and Lance just shivers. "Kellina wait!" Shiro calls out to her, stopping her from leaving. Then he turns to Allura. "Princess Allura. These are your lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before, you know better than what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" Shiro asks her, Kellina looks up at her as Allura was confused and scared. "I… I don't know," she answers, looking away from them. Coran then looks at her, "Perhaps your father can help." he states and she looks at him in shock. "My father?"

~8~8~8~

A door opens and both Coran and Allura entered a room, "Coran, what is this?" she asks as he stops and she walks into the room, "King Alfor knew that there was a chance that he might not see you again." he answers her. "So his memory and every being were stored in this very computer for you," he states as she walks to the center, the light glowed and she reaches her hand out to it, then it burst and showed her a meadow of flowers. She looks at her surroundings in awe then back at the computer as it took the form of King Alfor. "Father!" she said with such joy. Then ran to him, "Father, it is so good to see you." she states, he looks down at her, "Allura. My only child, how I missed your face." he said to her with a sad smile.

She then frowns and looks away, "I'm so frightened." she states and kneels down next to the computer. "A Galra ship is set to attack and I don't know what to do." she said then looks up at him, "Please father, I need your help," she asks of him. "I would do anything to take this burden from you," he said as she lay against the computer. "I don't know if we should run, to perverse what we have or stay and risk everything. I want to fight, but the Paladins of old are gone. I know what you would do." she states and looks up at him, "I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon's hands. You urge me to keep them and to fight, but for the greater good and protecting the universe, I choose to hide them." he answers her and she looks away, I think I understand now." she states, but he shook his head, "No daughter, you were right." he said and she looks back up at him, "I made a terrible mistake. One that cost the universe countless lives, forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assumable the lions and correct my error, just like how Zarkon's daughter sacrifice her own life to protect her people."

~8~8~8~

Allura walks back into the room in her space suit and with a new confident look on her face and her hair was tied back. "You six Paladins brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone." she states and walks towards them, "We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope." she tells them.

Then their looks harden as they were determined as well, "We're with you princess." Shiro tells her and Kellina steps forward. "What is the plan?"

~8~8~8~

They walk into a room and the lights came on and there were capsules of the Voltron Paladin space battle suits. "Your suits of armor." Allura said to them, they walk up and looks at them, "Cool." "Outstanding." "Nice." Oh, neat!" "Fantastic." Lance, Shiro, Keith, Pidge, and Kellina said, but Hunk just measures the suit then his body and saw that there was going to be some trouble on making it fit. "Princess are you sure about this? They are the best and brightest the universe has to offer." Coran asks her as she just exhales. "No. but they're all we go," she informs him.

Shiro smiles to himself. "Guys!" he calls out and they look at him. "It's time to suit up!" he tells them and they smiled at him. They pull out their suits and slides into them, pulls on the black undersuit then pulls the white armor. Then they slip on their helmets and they stood with determination in their eyes.

Allura then stood at a table and five bayards were presented to them. "The Bayards is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a decadent shape of each Paladin," she informs them, Hunk took his and it took the shape of an alien turret gun, he drops it at first, but then picks it right up and smirks. Keith took his and it took the shape a sword, then he was given a shield and he was almost like a night Lance's became a rifle gun, he smirks and laughs as he aims the gun, Pidge's became an arrow dart. She moves it around and smiles to herself. "Aw, you got a cute little Bayard." Lance teases her, she frowns at him and smacks the bayard right at him, he screams as it electrocutes him. Kellina covers her mouth and tries not to laugh as she drops to the ground "Yeah. It is pretty cute." she states and Kellina's took the form of a bow, without the string, "Whoa." she mumbles and then aim it, as she pulls back, a string of energy appears as well did an arrow. "Sweet," she mutters and withdraws the energy.

Then she looks over at Shiro and Allura, "Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with it's Paladin." she informs him, Kellina frowns and walks over to him then places her hand on his shoulder. He nods at Allura "I guess I'll just have to make do." he states, then looks at Kellina and pats her head.

~8~8~8~

then they were assembled on the bridge, with the scan of the Galra battleship. "You'll need to retrieve the red Lion from Sendek's ship. While we sent Kellina to retrieve the white Lion from Turs. "That's a pretty big ship, how are we going to know where the Red Lion is." Keith states "It's not a matter of we, it's a matter of you." she states and he looks at her. "He's right, once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and like track it down." Hunk agrees with her. "Yeah, like you know how you and Kellina felt that crazy energy back in the desert?" Lance asks and Keith looks back at him, "Yeah, you made fun of us for that." Keith states and Kellina just frowns. "And I'm proud of that, but it turns out, it's just like that mumbo jumbo." he informs him, "Lance, you can gloat later." Kellina reminds him. "Keith, remember. The red lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect. And remember Kellina, the white lion is very powerful. You're going to have to show her just how in control you are." she reminds them.

They both looked at her and nodded, then Shiro walks over and places his hand on Keith and Kellina's shoulders and they looked up at him, "Alright, here's our plan of attack." Shiro states and they looked at him, "The Galra empire knows about the Blue and Yellow lion. But they don't know we have the green lion too." Shiro states and he looks over at the Blue and Yellow Paladins, "Hunk, Lance. you'll act as decoys and pretend to give yourselves up." he informs them, the two nodded at him. "While Sendek is distracted. Keith, Pidge and I will sneak into the ship in the green lion. Keith and I will fly in while Pidge guards out exit." Shiro states then he looks at Kellina, "And while that is happening, Kellina, you'll fly over to the Turs planet and get the white Lion, do what you must to gain the Lion's trust." he tells her and she nods at him.

Then he looks back at the Blue and Yellow Paladins, "Hunk, lance. Find somewhat to take down that in-cannon." he orders them.

~8~8~8~

The Blue and Yellow Lion flew into space, right at the battleship. As the Green lion flew throw the astreodiods. Sendek then was haled back Lance. "Attention Galra ship, do not fire. We are surrendering out lions." Lance informs him as they flew in closer to the ship. "I hope this works," he mutters and Hunk grits his teeth.

The green lion flew under the ship, Pidge cuts open an entrance and Shiro flew in with Keith and Pidge behind him. A Pod flew away from the battleship and headed over to the Turs planet. Then the port opens for the blue and yellow lions. "Pidge, what's your ETA?" Lance asks her. "We're in," she answers him. As the three look around at the energy. "Kellina, what's your status?" Shiro asks, " _Arriving at the planet._ " she answers him. "Activate tractor beam." Sendek orders. And the port was powering up. "What's that thing?" Hunk asks. "I think that's our signal to get out of here!" Lance answers and they dodge the beam just in time. "They lied to us. Launch the fighter!" he orders and the fighters were launched. "Hunk you disable the cannon while I take these space jerks on a ride," Lance orders him and Hunk just smiles. "Ten for!" Hunk shouts and they both charged. Hunk charges for the ship as Lance was firing at the fighters.

~8~8~8~

Keith keeps out from the hall into the next one, then he and Shiro walk into the hall, but Shiro stops and looks around. Pidge remained in her spot as Shiro looks down the hall. Then imagines flashed before his eyes as he remembered bits, then pants as he shook them away. Keith and Pidge look at him and walks up to the black paladin. "I've… been here before. After I was taken of the Galra cursive from Kerberos. They brought us here." he states and Pidge's eyes light up, "So… that means your other crew members. They could still be held captive here, we gotta recuse them." she tells him and Shiro grits his teeth.

Then he looks at her, "Pidge we don't have time, we have to get the red Lion and back to Arus." he informs her turning to her. "But we can't just leave prisoners here!" she argues with him, "Look no one understands that more than me. But in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving." he orders and walks away, but Pidge has had enough. "NO!" she shouts and the two look at her, "Commander Holt was my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos mission with you." she confesses to him, "Commander Holt is your father?" Shiro asks her. "Yes! I have been searching everywhere for him and my brother and I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't." she growls at him and then turns away from them "I'm coming with you." Shiro states and she looks back at him, "What?" Keith asks and Shiro looks at him, "I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, you go find the red lion." Shiro tells him, "By myself?" Keith asks him. Shiro places his hand on his shoulder. "A minor chances of places, just remember patience yields focus, so-" he states, but then was cut off as a door open, getting their attention. "Run!" Shiro said and they ran. Shiro and Pidge took one hall as Keith ran forward and stops as a three way. "Great now which way?" he mutters as he down the halls. Then he looks up at the symbol, he glares and ran down a hall, "I bet Kellina could find the lion in a heartbeat, man I wish she was here right now." he mutters to himself.

~8~8~8~

Kellina was panting as she was running from the Galra was they were chasing her, she jumps over a crystal log, but turns in mid-air, pulling back an energy arrow and fired at them. It hits one and she lands back on her feet and kept running. But then she takes cover behind a large crystal and was panting. "I don't have time for this. I have to find the White Lion," she mutters to herself. Then looks around. "White lion, I know you're here, I felt you, so please tell me where you are. Give me a sign," she whispers. Then she heard a faint tune from her ear, she then felt the crystal getting warm and she pulls back and looks at it. "Wha… does the crystals response to music?" she wonders and remembers what her mother once told her. _"My little songbird. Your song is more powerful than you may believe, but you have more control over your power then you may believe."_

Then Kellina remembered what Allura told her before she left. _"Remember Kellina, the white lion is very powerful. You're going to have to show her just how in control you are."_ Kellina took a deep breath and closes her eyes:

 _All my friends are heathens take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _you don't know the half of the abuse._

 _All my friends are heathens take it slow_

 _wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't may any sudden moves_

 _you don't know the half of the abuse_

 _Welcome to the room of people who have_

 _rooms of people that they loved one day_

 _docked away._

The crystals started to glow, getting the Galra's attention as the hot pink in Kellina's hair glowed as well.

 _Just because we checked the guns at the door_

 _doesn't mean our brains will change from_

 _hand grenades_

 _You'll never know the psychopath sitting_

 _next to you_

 _You'll never know the murder sitting next_

 _to you._

 _You'll think that how'd I get here sitting_

 _next to you?_

 _But after all I said, please don't forget_

 _All my friends are heathens take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _We don't deal with newcomers very well_

 _They say new blood has a certain smell_

 _You have trust issues not to mention_

 _they say they can smell your intention_

 _You'll never know the freakshow sitting_

 _next to you_

 _You'll have some weird people sitting_

 _next to you_

 _You'll think How'd did I get here sitting_

 _next to you?_

 _But after all I said, please don't forget_

 _Watch it!_

The crystals grew stronger and stronger as they then attack the Galra that followed her. She hums the tune, getting the attack to the right pressure. But she thinks of all the innocents that were caught up in this war.

She wanted to save them, protect them, give them hope and freedom in any way she can. And of becoming a Paladin gives her that chance. Then she'll take the chance and push forward.

 _All my friends are heathens take it slow_

 _What for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _(All my friends are heathens take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please, all my friends are heathens take_

 _it slow)_

 _Why'd you come you knew you should_

 _of stayed_

 _(It's blasphemy!)_

 _I tried to warn you just to stay away_

 _And now they're outside ready to_

 _Bust_

 _It looks like you might one of us_

Kellina then exhales and steps out as the Galra bots were in shambles, but the crystals were still glowing, she looks at them as then white symbols appeared under her feet. She look down at them and turns seeing that they were leading her somewhere. She smiles and then took of running.

~8~8~8~

Hunk growls as he hits the barrier that knocks him back, he regains himself and looks at the barrier. "What the Quiznak? What is that, a force shield?" he questions.

As the barrier just pulsed and faded away, naked to the human eye. He growls and charges again.

~8~8~8~

"Participial barrier up!" Allura orders and the barrier came up, but it was glitching right out and went down. "Is that what's supposed to happen?" Coran asks her, she shrugs and the both peek into the circuits. "Oh! The barrier crystals are out of ailment!" he states as they saw that one crystal was not ailed with the other, "We have to fix it immediately. Without the participial barrier. we'll be defenseless." she warns him.

Coran looks right at her. "We're both too big, what can we do?" he asks, then the mice ran inside the circuits, passing Allura and Coran as they notice them. "the mice!" Allura states and they peek in, "How do they know how to do this?" he asks her. "I… I can hear then talking to me. I think our minds are connected!" she states as the three mice were struggling to move the crystal "It must be from sharing the sleep pod for 10,000 years." she states as the fat one knocks it back into place. And the power came back online.

The four mice were cheering as they did it, "Thank you friends." Allura said to them as she smiles and Coran throws an intense stare right at them as he was trying to focus his thoughts, she looks at him and frowns. "Coran, what are you doing?" she asks him, "I'm trying to get them to make me a sandwich." he answers and she just sighs.

~8~8~8~

Keith kept running down the hall and he was making the turns on any corridor he could make, but then stops as he was right back at the beginning again. He growls and lowers his head, "You got to be kidding me." he grumbles then inhales. "stay calm. Patience yields focus." he mutters. Then thinks to himself, "What would Kellina do?" he mutters, - _Clear your mind, think of nothing what you are trying to find._ \- she once told him, Keith closes his eyes and thinks about nothing, but the Red Lion.

He could see the red lion as it lead him through the corridors and right back to him, he opens his eyes and looks back, "Gotcha." he states and ran down the hall, "And thank you Kellina." he states and makes a left.

~8~8~8~

Shiro and Pidge ran down the hall as they were making their way to the prisoners, but they stop as a small patrol bot spotted them. Pidge fired at it and it crashed to the ground. "That thing saw us, we should get out of here." Shiro warns Pidge, but she just walks over and kneels down next to it, "Wait." she said as she was messing with the wires. "I think this may come in handy, now I just reset the controls and…" he states, closing the port and it turns back on and glows blue. "And it's working for us." she states as she stood up as the bot float up next to her.

Shiro looks down the hall and ran down the left corridor. "I'm gonna call you Rover. Follow me." she tells it and it follows right after her. They ran and found the holding cell. Shiro looks at the door, trying to find a way to open it. "Open up." Pidge orders Rover, he went to the side of the door, it then scans the panel and unlocks the door. "Excellent Pidge." he said to her and the door opens for them, revealing other alien prisoners. "Dad?" Pidge calls out as she steps into the cell, but the prisoners just huddled closer together and Shiro steps next to her, "Don't be afraid, we're here to help you escape." Shiro informs them as Pidge just frowns. "It's you. It's you the champion, if anyone can get us out of here, he can." one said as the others looked at him and back at Shiro.

Who was very confused. "Wha… what did you call me?" he asks then as Pidge looks at Rover. "We have no time, "Lets get to the escape pods." she states, steps out of the cell, "Let's go, come on." Shiro tells them and the prisoners hurried out of the cell.

~8~8~8~

Lance threw through the air with the fighters chasing him, "Whoo-oo! Yeah buddy! This is way more fun without Hunk's burping!" he shouts.

Hunk charges and slams against the barrier again. But then groans as he floated away with a headache and upset stomach.

~8~8~8~

Keith ran through the hall and into the huge room where the red lion was held in it's barrier. Keith smirks to himself. "Bingo." he states and places his hand on the barrier. "Let's get out of here, open up." he tells the Lion, but nothing happened. "It's me, Keith. Your buddy!" he said louder, but nothing happened. "It's me! Keith! I am- I am your Paladin!" he said louder and bangs on the barrier, but then the Galra found him and opened fire, Keith turns to them and pulls out his shield. "I'm bonding with you!" he shouts, still nothing, "Hey, come on! We're connected!" he shouts again. " _Hey Keith!_ " Kellina shouts through the comm, "What?!" Keith answers as he summon, Bayard " _Remember what Allura said you have to gain it's respect and saying, 'I am your Paladin' won't work!_ " she reminds him, "Ugh Fine!" he snaps and charges forward. "You're not getting this Lion!" he shouts and slice one down.

Then a Galra fired right at the shield, but Keith held it back and shield bashed the bot away. Then he slices one other leg and charges forward, but his shield broke and he was sent flying back and crashed to the ground as more ran into the room, Keith pulls himself and looks at the panel. Then he pulls on the air mask and slams his fist onto the eject button as the airlock doors open and suck the bots right out into space. Keith held on tightly to the panel and looks up at the Red lion, then he reaches up to the panel to close the doors. But a rumble hits him, knocking him back, then he was hit again and set spinning into space. Keith panics as he was looking around, thinking that it was the end, but then suddenly the red Lion flew out in front of him, jaw wide open and swallows Keith right up. He arrives into the cockpit with a smirk as he took the controls. "Good kitty," he mutters. And the panels came on, "Let's roll."

~8~8~8~

Shiro and Pidge lead the prisoners to the escape pod, "Hurry!" Pidge shouts as they ran for it. "Halt!" a Galra bot shouts out to them. Pidge gasp as she looks over at them. The bots had their rifles raised and aim at them. Shiro ran next to Pidge as the prisoners were in the pod, they both were ready, but Shiro's hand suddenly glowed, they both look at it and Shiro grunts in pain as he grips his wrist and squats down. Pidge was asking him if he was alright, but it was too shallow for him to hear as the Galra bots were closing in on them. But then Shiro's hand was back in his control as he glares up at the bots, then he charges forward at them, one fire at him, but he blocks the blats and send a kick at it, then he slices at two of them, then pulls his hand back and punches the last one right into the side.

He held a harden look on his face as he hand was glowing, Pidge just looks at him in surprise, they look at the pod as it was launching. The prisoners just smiled at them. "Thank you, Shiro." he said with a have of his hand and Shiro held his out to him. "Wait! How do you?" he asks, but it was too late and Pidge smirks up at him and gently punches his arm, "Shiro, that was amazing, where did you learn to fight like that?" she asks. He looks at them, then down at his hand and clutches it. "No idea."

~8~8~8~

Hunk growls as he fires at the barrier, "Come on, just break you stupid thing!" he shouts, "Need some help?" Kellina asks as she flew in next to Hunk and fires at the Barrier too. "Kellina, you got your Lion!" Lance said with rejoice. "Celebrate later! Break ion-canon now!" she reminds them. "Right!" Hunk states and they kept firing at the shield and it broke. "Score one for Hunk and Kellina." he shouts and they both flew in, Hunk hits the cannon, pretty hard, making a dent in it. Then Kellina scratches the claws into the cannon, damaging it even further. Then they saw both Green and Red Lions leaving, "You guys made it!" Hunk shouts. "The Kitty rose has left the stage!" Pidge shouts.

Kellina smiles "Lets get the heck out of here!" Lance states, "I hope I stop that Cannon, I could barely make a dent in it." Hunk states as he and Kellina followed. "Well, considering that I helped, I think we damaged it." she states and they flew off after the others.

The Pilots on the battleship turn to Sendek. "They stole the red lion!" one shouts, "After them!" Sendek shouts as he was not pleased. "Either we get those Lions or we blow this planet to cosmic dust." he growls at them. "Fire the Ion-cannon!" he orders. "Sir, the Ion-cannon has been damaged by the yellow and white lion." the pilot informs him and Sendek glares at him, "then send the drones to fix it." he orders. The fighters returned to the ship as the thrust sent the ship forward to Aurs.

~8~8~8~

Back at the castle the Lions were all line up in front of the sealed door, Shiro stood right in front of them as he was ready for his lion, the white lion was right behind Shiro as the lions eyes light up, as well as did the white lions.

The door light right up as it them slowly rose and revealed the black lion, Shiro was in awe as well were the others, the back lions were bigger than the rest with red wings on its back. It's eyes light right up, it stood up and roars, the other lions stood up and roared as well.

Allura and Coran were relieved that all the lions were together once more, Kellina just smiles to herself, but then gasp as she felt Sendek's energy, the white lion turns her head as she sense it too. Then the alarms went right off as the Galra battleship was entering the Aurs atmosphere. "Oh quiznak!" Coran shouts, "Sendek is entering the Aursian atmosphere, we need Voltron, now!" Allura orders them.

Shiro was in the cockpit as he grips the handles, then the black lion roars and flew up, the other lions followed right after him, they flew out of the castle and touched down onto the ground and look up at the fighters as they were fighting at the barrier.

Sendek just looks down at the castle, "Sir, the ion-canon is back online." the pilot informs him, "Fire!" Sendek orders and the cannon was fired, it hits the barrier and it was able to withstand the damage, Kellina growls as she was getting irritated. Hunk just grunts and looks at the cannon, "Man, those Galra repair things fast." she states. " _The shield gets weaker with every blast, once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless._ " Coran informs them. " _I can give you cover with the castle defenses, but you need to form Voltron now! Or we'll all be destroyed_ " she orders them. "Roger that!" Kellina answers. "Jeez, no pressure." Hunk mutters. Then the cannon fired again, engulfing the barrier in flames, everyone braced themselves, Kellina looks up and saw that the barrier was cracking. "Listen up, team Voltron, the only way to secede is to give it all you got! This looks back, but we can do this, are you with me?" Shiro asks them and they all nodded. "I'm nodding, is everyone else nodding?" he asks and they side, "Yes." they answered him. "Let's go this!" Shiro shouts and they charged, "Um how?" Lance asks, "Good question. Does anyone have any idea on how to form Voltron?" Keith asks as they ran out of the barrier and the fighters fire at them. "I don't see a combine into a giant robot anywhere on my dashboard." Hunk states as they jump onto the ground. Pidge and Kellina growled as they looked back at the fighters. "This is insane! Can't they seize fire for one minute so we can figure this out, is that too much to ask?!" Pidge snaps. As she then stops, jumps up, grabbing the fighter in the mouth then swung it at the other fighter.

Kellina slams on the brakes "Clearly it is!" she shouts then slides back, turns and fires at the fighters, destroying them. Then Keith stops his lion as well. "We got to do something!" he shouts and Hunk slams right into him, "Combine!" he shouts as Keith smacks against the ground. Then he pulls himself back up and looks at him, "Hey!" he shouts and Hunk hung his head, "Okay, that didn't work." he states and the fighters fired at them. Then they took of running as they were still trying to figure out on how to form Voltron. "Quickly Paladins, our energy levels are getting low!" Allura warns them then grunts as the barrier was hit again. "Maybe if we fly in formations we'll just combine." Shiro suggests. "Take off at my cue. One, two, three!" he shouts and they jumped off the cliff "Voltron!" he shouts and they flew up. "Here we go!" Keith shouts. They all grunts. "Come on!" Lance growls, but nothing happened. "Nothings happening!" Shiro shouts, "Hey, wait, wait, wait! Feel something!" Lance states. "I feel it too, it's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!" Hunk states, then Kellina looks up and gasp "That's because we're caught in the tractor beam!" she shouts, pointing forward. "What the cheese?" Lance questions, "Zendek's ship is sucking us in like a blakhole!" Pidge shouts.

Sendek was just smirking to himself, "Send a report to Emperor Zarkon, the day is ours." he orders and one more shot was fired at the barrier, destroying the barrier and the castle was defenseless. Allura stood up and looks at the lion as they were being pulled in. "Oh no." Shiro mutters as the barrier was gone. Then Hunk came up, "I don't care what you say Shiro, I'm panicking now!" he shouts and started to scream. "I can't end here!" Pidge shouts. "This is it!" Lance shouts. "It's been an honor flying with you guys." Keith states and Kellina shook her head. "NO!" she shouts, getting their attention, "I won't let it end like this, it will never end like this, I refuse to handed over like some prize! I refuse to leave the innocent defenseless! And I am not going to stop fighting!" she shouts and looks up at the ship. "Do you hear me, Zarkon?! I will destroy you!" she shouts as her lion started to glow and with a mighty roar, the tractor beam was destroyed, then the other regained themselves. Kellina's eyes then glowed with as Sendek's ship was off the charts. "What's happening?!" he questions. "Sir, the white Lion, she broke off the tractor beam!" the pilot answers him. "What? Impossible!" he shouts.

Then the white lion was charging forward to the tractor beam, Kellina was bellowing as she then shot the controls forward and fired at the tractor, destroying it and landed on top of it, then turns back to the others, "Rise! Rise my friends! Together we can win this!" she shouts and their looks harden, "She's right, we can do this. We have to believe in ourselves, we can't give up we're the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail, we won't fail! If we work together, we win together!" Shiro shouts, "YEAH!" everyone shouts and the lions eyes glowed and they all roared and flew up.

They lion them started to assumable as Voltron, Shiro became the head, Kellina was the heart and torso, Pidge and Keith became the arms as Lance and Hunk were the legs of Voltron. The cannon readies to fire again, but it was pushed right up and misses the castle Coran and Allura look up and zooms in and saw two yellow eyes in the dust. Sendek steps back in fear. "Voltron!" he exclaims as the might warrior stood tall once more. "I can't believe it!" Keith said with joy "We formed Voltron!" Pidge shouts with a smile on her face, "I'm a leg!" Hunk shouts, "Alright!" Kellina said with glee. "How are we doing this?" Lance questions. "I don't know, but let's get that cannon!" Shiro orders, the hands grip onto the cannon and rips it right off, throwing it to the side, then Voltron slams his hand into the ground, Kellina converted her energy into the arm and with a powerful blast, Sendek's ship was destroyed, but they didn't stop there, Kellina kept converting her energy into the arms and gave them powerful blast, destroying the ship, Sendek and the Pilot were going to stay around much longer. So the ran. Then Voltron flew up and charges at them. Everyone shouts as they flew right through the ship, dealing the final damage to it, then the flew out and land on the ground and behind them, the battleship blew right up. Voltron claiming its victory.

~8~8~8~

Everyone returned to the castle as they were greeted by Allura and Coran, "Good work Paladins." she congratulates them, everyone was exhausted, "Thanks, pretty lady." Lance winks at her as Shiro pats Keith's shoulder. Kellina smiles at Pidge and Hunk and she removes her helmet. "We did it." Shiro states and Keith removes his helmet, "Heck yeah we did." he agrees as Kellina playfully shoves Shiro's shoulder. "Not bad, leader." she jokes and he shook her head, "How did we do it?" he asks and she shrugs. Then Hunk stood right up. "I was like screaming the whole time, maybe that did it," he suggests as he jerks his helmet off.

Pidge just frowns to herself, Kellina looks at her and places her hand on her shoulder, making Pidge look up at her, "Don't give up hope, we're find your brother and father." she states and Pidge looks at her in shock, "How did…" she asks and Kellina smirks at her, "I have my ways." she answers "But wherever they are, I know they would be proud of you, I am." she states and Pidge smiles at her, "We've won the battle, but the war has only just begin. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions." Allura warns them and they looked at her. "Good thing you Paladins know what you're going because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again." Coran states, "Totally, wait what?" Hunk asks, "We barely survived forming Voltron this one time." Lance states and Kellina giggles to herself. "And you only had to fight one ship, wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! But it's not going to be easy being the defenders on the universe." Coran states as he pulls at his mustache, Kellina shook her head with a smile, but everyone was surprised at that statement. Shiro just smiles. "Defenders of the Universe, huh?" he asks and they looked back at their lions. "That's got a nice ring to it."


	2. Some Assembly Acquired

_Chapter 4: Some Assembly Required_

It was a peaceful say on Aurs, everyone was fast asleep as the sun was running, Kellina sat up as she stretches awake, then she stood up and reaches for her casual outfit, but she stops herself and looks at her Paladin armor. She smiles and took her armor and places it on, she then walks out of her room and down the corridor, she pulls her hair and tires into in a side ponytail with her helmet under her shoulder as she arrives onto the bridge, "Morning." she said to them, Coran and Allura looked at her, "Good morning, Kellina, why are you up so early?" Allura asks her, she smiles at her. "I'm a gypsy. I rise when the sun rises, it's in my blood and besides, I feel well rested after yesterday's battle, I was drained," she answers. Allura nods at her. "You are the Paladin of the White Lion, only a mystic of great power can bond with the white Lion, you must have great power indeed to hold out," she states.

Kellina just smiles at her, "Well, I do come from a band of roaming gypsies, so I'm more tapped in than the average person." she informs her and they both looked at her, confused. "Gypsies?" they asked her, "I'll tell you later, is everyone still not up yet?" she asks them, "Sadly so." Coran states and Allura looks at her, "Could we wake them up with an alarm?" she asks and the two looked at her, "Well, we haven't tested the castle system yet, what do you have in mind?" Allura asks her and Kellina just smirks at her.

~8~8~8~

Hunk was resting peacefully in his bed, but then alarms went off, startling him awake and he slams right out of bed, along with the with the blanket, then ran right for the door, but stumbles over the blanket and hits the ground and groans. " _Everyone! Get up now! Zarkon is here! Please hurry, we need Voltron!_ " Kellina shouts into the comm, Shiro stops in his exercise, then ran out the door. " _We can't hold out forever! Agh! Allura!_ " she shouts, Keith jumps off his bed, grabs his jacket and ran out of his room.

Lance was still asleep in his room, with his mask face on, eye mask and headphones covering his ears as he could not hear the alarms. " _Please everyone hurry, we don't have much time!_ " Kellina shouts again, waking Pidge from her nap and she stops to her feet, leaving the pod room with Rover behind her.

~8~8~8~

"Please everyone, we need your help, Allura can't hold out on her own!" Kellina shouts and pulls away from the mic and looks at the two. "Hows that?" she asks them and Allura applause her, "Bravo, Kellina you actually have me convinced," she said with a smile and Kellina blushes. But Coran walks over to them, "But you're really not selling it, here let me try." Coran states and she offers her the mic. "Oh no! Allura is dead! Aw, it's horrible! Her head fell right off!" he shouts acting dramatic, Kellina arches her at him and exchanged looks with Allura. "Wait! I think her severed head is trying to speak to me! What is it, Allura. What are your final words?" he asks, kneeling onto his knees.

The two look over and back at him, "Coran." she states, "Yes, Princess Allura's head, I'm listening." he states Kellina just sighs as she crosses her arms "It's over." she said to him as the alarms went off, "I know! If only Voltron was formed." he cries acting over dramatic, then notices everyone. "Oh time!" he states, as he stood up and tossed the mic over his shoulder. Hunk was rubbing his belly and yawns. Pidge was rubbing her eyes as she still was sleepy. "I guess this isn't an actual attack." he states and Kellina just shrugs at him, "And it's a good thing that it wasn't because it took you… Coran!" Allura asks as she and Kellina look over at him, "Seventy-five degrees." he answers and Kellina was confused. "We're you using a meat thermometer the whole time?" she asks him, he looks at the thing in his hand and it clicks in his head. "Oh sorry, yeah it was a meat thermometer." he states and Kellina face-palmed at him, "However long it was. It was too long, you must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you, only Shiro and Kellina are in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are you Bayards? And where's Lance?" she asks them.

Then right on cue, Lance walks onto the bridge in slippers, hisPJss, a robe and with a cup in his hand, he smiles at them as she facing was shining and sparking. "Good morning everybody, what going on?" he yawns and walks up to them, Kellina shoves Coran's shoulder, "Watch this." she whispers and looks at Lance, she gasps in horror and everyone froze, "What?" Lance asks her, "Lance, there's a huge zit on your face!" she shouts, pointing at him. Lance went pale as Keith smirks to himself. "It's so ugly! I can't…" she mutters, then falls back and Coran catches her, "No, Kellina, whatever you do, don't go into the white light!" he shouts and Lance freaked out. Then Kellina laughs as the other snorted to themselves as they were trying not laugh. "And that's how you be dramatic," she informs him, he nods at her and helps her back up. Lance just glares right at her. "The point is, Coran and I have been up for hours to get the castle defenses back up and running, Kellina has been up since sunrise. We had to test the alarms and Kellina suggests that we test them on you." Allura informs them. "Guess which one failed," she asks, glaring at them.

Hunk just yawns, "Hey, you got to sleep for ten thousand years man. Monday night, I was on Earth, Now I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle. that's a lot to process, especially-" he states and then stops. "I don't know, what day is today?" Hunk asks as he scratches his chin, "It is the third quintant day of the Spicolian movement, hump day!" Coran answers and Kellina tilts her head a little, "So… it's Wednesday?" she wonders aloud. "It's a lot to process." Hunk informs Allura. She frowns at them, "You must understand the importance of our mission." she states and then pulls up all the coordinates of the universe. "Over the last ten thousand years, the castle has picked up distress beacons in the following locations," she informs then and half of the starts were red, almost all of them. "So we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered half of the entire known universe." she states, "Dragă Lady să fie milostivă." Kellina mutters in her native tongue, covering her mouth, "Earth is here." Allura states as she spins the coordinates showed that last three space in the universe, "An attack on your world is inevitable." Allura informs them, "Oh no." Hunk mutters. "Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets," she informs them as the stars then went away. "Coran and I are getting the castle ready to leave Aurs. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron," she informs them. "The Princess is right, let's get our lions and start training." Shiro states and Pidge looks up at him, "Wait, but I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra." she informs them, "Negative number five. I have you ranked by height." Coran states as he was measuring Pidge with his arms. Then he moves away. "The prisoners need to remain in the cryo replenishers until tomorrow," he informs her. "That's right, now get to your lions," Allura orders them.

Everyone headed for the doors and stood in them and went down, Shiro stood on the platform and he went down as well. They were all in their armor as they were hanging on the lift as they were sliding down the hall, Hunk was sliding but then stop, "Whoa, wha, whoa. what's going on?" he questions as he struggled a little and drops, and the lift left him. "Oh come on. You gotta be kidding me," he mutters to himself then slides slowly down on his feet. Everyone then jumps through their tubes as they were sliding through them, landing into their pilot chairs and were sent to their lions, Hunk was nearly in his, but it took off as he smacks onto the ground. He pulls himself back up and groans.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was waiting outside as Hunk was not with them, "Should someone go in after him?" Lance asks them as Kellina's lion was laying on the ground. Then Hunk appears and was flying towards them. "Okay, sorry everybody." he apologizes and Kellina's lion stood on her feet. "Seriously though can't they park these things a little closer?" Hunk asks them as they turn away from the castle. "Alright, guys lets just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync," Shiro informs them. "Feel the bond your lion and your fellow pilots until six become one unit and you form Voltron," Allura informs them. Then they flew off screaming "Yeah!" they flew formation to the left, then to the right "Yeah!" they shout. Then they went to the left. "Yay," they muttered.

Then forward, "Whoo… am I the only one who's still pretending to be excited?" Hunk asks and Kellina sighs, "Yeah Hunk you are." she answers and the others frowned. "Clearly this isn't working, let's set down for a little bit." Shiro informs them, "Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up." Keith states. "What do you mean?" Shiro asks him, "I mean let's literally try building Voltron, like stacking on top of each other." Keith informs him, "Like a cheerleader pyramid?" Lance asks as he chuckles at him. "You got a better idea?" Keith asks him and Lance frowns, "That the only idea that any of us got." Kellina states, "It's worth a try." Shiro agrees and they stack on top of each other.

Kellina just looks up from the side as Hunk was on top of Shiro, "Hunk what are you doing?" Shiro asks him, "What do you mean?" Hunk asks as he doesn't see what was wrong, "You're supposed to be the leg, over there." Shiro informs him. "What? No, no, no, no. I'm pretty sure when we did this, I was the head, right." Hunk states, "You yelled I'm a leg." Lance reminds him "Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things." Hunk defended. "Shiro's the head." Keith reminds him. "All the time?" Hunk asks, "And you left no room for Kellina, she's the heart." Keith informs him. "Oh no, don't stop on my account, this is just too good." Kellina giggles. Shiro just frowns. "Let's just try it my way for now." Shiro informs him, "OK, but next time I call the head." Hunk states and the restock.

Hunk and Lance were on the ground, Pidge and Keith were above them, Kellina was laying down on top of them as Shiro was carefully landing on top with Kellina in between his legs. "Okay, arms, legs. Heart. And I'll form the head." he states and landed on top of them. "Okay, now what?" Kellina answers them "Feel the bonds with your lions, now channel your energy into forming Voltron." Shiro tells them and they all closed their eyes and focused. "Focus, focus," Shiro mutters and nothing happened. "Is everyone bonding and focusing?" Shiro asks them, "I am, I've been doing things like bonding and focusing since I was three." Kellina informs him "What was this so much easier before?" Lance asks and Shiro sighs. "Let's take a break," Shiro tells them and they jump off each other. "Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help," Allura informs them, they all look at the screen of Allura. "Yesterday, you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle. That's when Kellina slashed out her energy and you were able to form Voltron." Allura states. "Yeah." Pidge answers, "You're right." Shiro answers, "Yeah, I guess." Keith answers, "That was how it happened, yes." Kellina answers, "I'm listening." Lance answers. "Perfect cause I need to run a diagnostic test on the Castle defenses. This should help." Allura informs them and lasers were fired right at them. Startling them and they ran for it, "Sfanta Maica Puiilor!" Kellina shouts as she was dodging the laser shots, "Okay! Whoa, whoa!" Lance shouts, "Allura, what are doing?!" Keith questions her then the screen pops up. "Running a diagnostic test and inspiring you! I believe in you, Paladins! Let fear be your guild! Form Voltron!" she said with a smile and two thumbs up.

Kellina immediately pulls back, stopping her lion as a laser hits the ground in front of her. "Oo! Prea aproape! Prea aproape!" she shouts and ran to the left. "Forget this! I'm heading back to the castle!" Lance shouts and was running right for the castle. He ran up the slope and Kellina stops and looks up at him, "No Lance wait!" she shouts and followed after him. He ran to the end of the hill and jumps for the castle, but he hits the barrier and was knocked back, Kellina stops as he smacks into her and they both went rolling down the hill. "Please stop! Please, have mercy on us!" Hunk begs her as he jumps out of the lasers way. Then the screen pops up in his lion, "You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? He's properly on his way right now to destroy us all!" she reminds him, Kellina rolls her eyes as she was still trying to stay alive, - _I don't know about the others! But I think Allura's trying to kill us!_ \- she shouts then was knocked back by a laser and then pulls herself back to her feet as the lion slides across the ground.

She then looks back up at the castle and exhales as she was panting, - _I know that Allura wants us to form Voltron, but this isn't the way to go about it!_ \- she snaps, "Auto lock-on engaged." the computer said and Kellina went pale. "Aceasta va face rău."

~8~8~8~

Deep in space was the Galra Empire, in the throne room, the captain was kneeling before Zarkon as his head druid was on his left and Lunza was on his right, they all were looking down at the captain. "You have returned early. Did you complete your mission?" Zarkon asks him, "Sir, the moon became costly unstable. Staying any longer would have cost my crew." he answers him. "Hm. Perhaps." Zarkon states and Lunza looks at her father, "But the half that would have survived would have been stronger." he states and the captain's eyes widen and looks up at his Emperor. Lunza looks back at the captain and frowns, knowing this fact. "Weakness is in infection, better to cut it off then let it spread." Zarkon states and the captain was dragged away, whimpering in fear. "What have you and your druids come up with to capture Voltron?" Zarkon asks his head druid.

Lunza looks over at the two, "I have been working on perfecting something, something that will strike fear into the hearts of any that stand against it. Voltron may have surprised Sendek, but he will not be able to overcome my creation." she answers him, Zarkon nods and turns to his daughter, "Lunza, my child, have you located the exiled prince and the Galra rebels?" he asks her, "I have been looking father, but they are making it impossible to locate." she answers him, "I see." he mutters. "And a word of caution father." she states and the two look at her, "The White Paladin will find out about this creation, she is smarter than you think. Do not underestimate her." she warns them and the head druid nods at her, "Understood, my daughter."

~8~8~8~

Everyone besides Shiro was laying on the couch, exhausted from the over-killing training Allura gave them, but Kellina was still full of energy as she was thinking of a way to for a team to actually be a team, then Allura and Coran walk into the room. "Are we at full power on condenser number 5 yet?" she asks him. No, still at 85 percent." he answers her, then she looks at the others and smiles at them. "You did it! You formed Voltron!" she said with rejoicing. Kellina looks at her as Keith shook his head. "No. the shooting stop and the participial Barrier shut down, we just flew right in." he informs her and Allura frown as Coran made the 'Oh snap' look "What?" she questions. "Oh, right! Sorry, Princess. I had to turn off the castle defenses to test the fire suppressors." Coran informs her.

Then Shiro walks into the room, "What are you guys doing in here? We're not taking a break." he tells them and places his hands on his hips "Shiro's right, you should be training." Allura agrees with him as Hunk just groans and lays his head back. "I think we're going about this whole forming the wrong way." Kellina states and the two looked at her, "What do you mean?" Shiro asks her and she stood up. "I know you two have seen the horrors of the Galra Empire, but these guys have no idea what they are capable of. And forcing us to form Voltron isn't the best way to go about it either," she states and Allura crosses her arms. "Allura you lost your home and father to Zarkon." she states and the princess was in surprise, "Shiro, you lost your arm, your crew and half your memories to them as well. I know that hurts you and makes you want to fight, but none of these guys are even near to becoming a team." she states as she walks up next to Shiro "Well, I guess you're right." Allura states and Hunk lifts his head up, "So can we go back to Earth now?" he asks and Pidge leans forward. "I'm not going back until I find my family." she informs him and Kellina looks back at Shiro, "See?" she tells them.

He nods at her and looks back at the others, "Guys, there's not going to be an Earth to go back to if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon." he informs them and Lance sat up, "How are we going to fight? We can't even figure out how to form Voltron" he asks him, "Well, I'm not surprised." Coran states and they looked at her. "The Paladins of old fought hundred of battles together. Side by side, they were like a pack of yalmors linked at the ear." he states, pulling the time of his ears, "Wow, yeah. That's defiantly not us." Lance states as he lays back down, "He's right, none of us are nowhere close to being a team." Kellina agrees with him, crossing her arms. "During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team. That will only get you so far, you have to become a real team to having any chance of forming Voltron and Zarkon next time," he states and they looked at him. "You should try working out on the training deck." he informs them, Keith went pale as Kellina smiles like a child on Christmas day, "There's a training deck?" Hunk asks as Keith face-palmed, "Why did you have to say that?"

~8~8~8~

The head druids with her other druids were walking down the hall into the cells, then stops at the last one in the back of the hall, then the door open as there was something chained in the dark, it was growling as some of the body was in the light there were scars littered on the arms.

The head druid walks into and looks at the beast as it yellow eyes were open "I think I have the opportunity you've been waiting for." she states and it looks down at her, "How would you like to get your revenge against the champion?" she asks him, he growled narrowing his eyes at her, then steps forward and smiles wickedly.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was standing in the training room as the lights came on, "Testing. Two, two. One. Two." Coran said over the intercom and he looks down at them, "Okay, listen up everyone. The Paladin code is that you put your team member's safety above your own." he informs them, they look around. "A swarm of drones is about to attack, it's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team," he informs them as drones flew out and circle them. Then Keith and Pidge pulled up their shields. "Wait, wait, wait. What's going on?" Hunk asks and he somehow pulled up his shield too. "Whoa! Did you guys get one of these?" Hunk asks as Shiro, Kellina, and Lance pulled up their shields too. "Get ready!" Shiro orders and the drones fired at them.

Hunk duck, getting Pidge fired at and she fell through the floor as she was out, "Protect your teammates." Coran reminds him, but Hunk was fired at and he dives through the ground as he was out too. "Because no one will be there to protect you! Coran informs them as Lance, Kellina, Shiro, and Keith step backward and they stood back to back. "Time to increase on intensity," Coran informs them and the drones were spinning around them even faster. "How are ya doing, Kel?" Keith asks, "Doing good, you?" she asks him, "Peachy!" he answers. "You keeping up over there Keith?" Lance calls out to him and Kellina rolls her eyes. "Just concentrate on keeping me safe." Keith reminds him.

Lance just scoffs at him, "Me? I own this drill, you're the one who needs to concentrate." Lance reminds him, "Kneel!" Kellina shouts and they drop to a knee, besides Lance, one fired and Lance lifts his foot, getting Keith hit, he shouts as he fell through the ground. "Keith!" Kellina calls out but turns back to the drones as she kept her shield up. Then Lance was hit and falls through the ground. Then Shiro and Kellina were back to back, "Just you and me, Kellina. We can do this!" he tells her, she nods with a determined look on her face "Right!" she agrees, they kept their shields up as they drones spin faster, Kellina was able to keep Shiro safe as he was Kellina safe. Then the drones stop and the two stood up as Coran was clapping for them. "Bravo you two. Well done on keeping each other safe!" he congratulates them, Shiro pats Kellina's shoulder. "Nice work." he tells her, she nods and pats his arms, "Don't mention it," she mutters and looks around the room.

~8~8~8~

Lance stood in the training room as there was an invisible maze around him, "To form Voltron, you must trust each other. This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust, your teammate can see the wall, but cannot. So listen carefully. If you touch the walls, you will get a slight shock." Coran informs him and Lance places his helmet back on. "Wait, who's guiding me through?" Lance asks him, "Take two steps forward." Keith informs him and Lance groans. "Oh no, not Keith, what does he get to be the man in the mic?" Lance questions.

Coran just inhales, "Now just sit tight, you'll get your turn." Coran assures him, "Like I said, take two steps forward, turn tight and take three steps that direction." Keith informs him. Lance groans and then turn right and was shocked, "You did that on purpose!" he shouts at him. "You're not listening." Keith informs him, "You said turn right!" Lance shouts at him, "But before that, I said take two steps forward." Keith reminds him, Lance groans again as he takes two steps forward. Then was shock again. "We're switching places right now!"

~8~8~8~

Then it was Shiro turn to be guided, he pulls on his helmet and exhales, "Alright, who's going to guild me?" he asks, "Hey, Shiro." Kellina answers, he couldn't help but smiles at her voice. "You ready?" she asks him, "Always." he answers, "Alright, take two steps forward, then turn to the right." she informs him, he took two steps forward and turns right, "Now three steps and turn right again," she informs him.

Shiro did so and Kellina guided him through the maze and he ended out the other side. "Excellent you two, the heart and mind of Voltron working side by side, perfect!" Coran states and, Shiro looks up at the bridge and Kellina winks at him with a thumbs up.

~8~8~8~

Then everyone was on board with their lions as they were flying through the air. "You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his or her lion," Coran informs them and Lance smirks. "No problem. Me and blue are best buds for life, for real." Lance gloats and Kellina shook her head. "Perfect then you'll won't have any issues with this exercise. Everybody, put your lions into a nosedive!" Coran tells them and they dive. "This is an expert level drill that you really shouldn't attempt for years, but um… we're in a bit of a rush. So here we go." Coran tells them.

Then he pulls up the panel, "Activating training helmets!" he states and presses the button, then all the paladins' visors were black, starting them, expect Kellina "AHH! Coran, what's happening? I can't see!" Lance panics as he couldn't see his hands or anything for that matter. "You must learn to see through your lions' eyes. The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the lion feels." Coran informs them. "Mine feel scared!" Hunk shouts as he pulls out, but Lance and Keith kept going "You tell going, Keith?" Lance questions, "You know it. You." Keith asks, "Going? I'm speeding up!" Lance answers and he went faster. "Oh yeah?" Keith questions as they were at the same speed. "Must be going close." Lance states, "Must be." Keith agrees with him. "You getting scared?" Lance mocks him, "I'm not scared!" Keith shouts and they both smack against the ground. Their lions were sticking out of the ground as the two were groaning, "I win." Lance whines as she rolls down the hill. Kellina frowns at their stupidly, "What was that noise? Did they crash?" Pidge asks, but then she pulled right up and hits a cliff side.

The Black and White lions remained as Shiro and Kellina close their eyes and breathed, they cleared everything from their minds and focused on their lions. Their minds linked with their lions and they saw through their eyes. Shiro's eyes were yellow as Kellina's eyes were white, then they use their thrusters and stops themselves from crashing into the ground, then they flew forward and were dodging the boulders, "I think I'm getting a hang of this." Shiro states as Kellina just smiles, "Fantastic." she mutters as she can see everything, "Excellent work Shiro and Kellina!" Coran shouts as they flew back into the sky.

~8~8~8~

They were back at the castle and in the training room, "Now the most important part of Paladin training is to meld your minds and focus on one thing; Voltron. Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron. So relax and open your minds. No walls, no secrets between Paladins." Coran informs them, Keith thought of his home back on Earth in the desert. Lance thinks of his big family back on Earth. Hunk thought of food, which was surprising. Pidge was thinking of her brother as Shiro was thinking of the Garrison. Kellina's mind was cleared as she formed the heart of Voltron with her mind. "Oh yes, perfect Kellina." he tells her, then Shiro, Lance, Keith and Hunk formed their lions and brought them into Kellina "Good, keep focusing! Bring your lions together! Good only one to go!" Coran shouts, but Pidge could form the green Lion. "Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend! Keith shouts at her. "I wasn't. Hunk was rooting around in my head!" she deflected and Hunk looks at her "I thought we were open! You can look into my head hole!" Hunk argues.

Kellina shot Pidge as glare as she did not pay Pidge's excuse. "Everyone has to be able to look into everyone's head holes. Clear your minds!" Coran shouts at them, they all closed their minds again. They all thought of their lions. "Good, almost there!" he tells them as they lions were brought into the center, "Now form Voltron!" he tells them, the Heart was in place, so were the heads and head, then the left arm was formed. The right was most there, but Pidge thought back to her brother. "Pidge!" Lance shouts, but Pidge rips off the headset and slams it onto the ground. "I'm done with this!" she shouts and crosses her arms. "Look, I don't like everyone grumbling around in my head!" he shouts and Shiro sighs. "Oh come on Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this." he tells her and she shot a glare at him, "I'm just… I'm just tried. Okay?" she tells him.

Shiro sighs and looks at the others "Okay, let's take a break." Shiro tells the others, the removed their helmets and Coran gave them refreshments, Lance was leaning against Hunk as Kellina was leaning against Keith and her feet propped up on Shiro's lap. "You have been working hard, maybe it's time to relax a little." Coran informs them, "Three, two, one…" Kellina mutters and in walks Allura in her space suit. Her hands on her hips with the mice on her shoulders. "What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training," she shouts at them. Keith and Kellina just sip their drinks. "Just resting a bit, you know you can't push too hard," Coran informs her. "What do you mean you can't push too hard? Get up you lazy logs! It's time you face the gladiator." she shouts at them and Kellina exchanged looks with Keith.

~8~8~8~

They all stood in a big circle with their weapons ready. "In order to defeat the gladiator, six paladins much fight as one," Coran informs them then the gladiator drops from the air and Hunk turns and notices it and fired at it, but the gladiator dodges as Keith pulls up his shield and blocks the shots, then the gladiator knocks Hunk off his feet and electrocutes him, knocking him right out, then Pidge ran up to him and swung her bayard at him, but he blocks the attack and he came to her, she blocks the attacks that were throwing her off, the gladiator then knocks her back and she flies over Hunk and lands next to him, Lance then fires at him, then gladiator then charges right at him, knocking the blaster right out of his hands.

Shiro, Kellina, and Keith ran up to it than Keith charges as the gladiator as it hits Lance on the head, then it turns, deflecting Keith's sword, then turns back, slamming the end of the staff into Lance's gut, then he spun him and slams him into Keith. Shiro activates his arm and the gladiator charges at him, Shiro then suddenly stiffens up. Then Kellina moves in front of him raises her bow and blocks the gladiator's attack. "Keith, look to Shiro, I got this!" she shouts and shoves the gladiator back. Keith pulls himself back up and ran to Shiro, he grips his shoulders and shook his, "Shiro are you okay?" he asks him, Kellina kept defecting the staff with her bow. Then she sidesteps as the staff smacks against the ground. She took her chance, ran up the staff, flips over the gladiator, aiming her bow right into the eye and fire at close range.

It hits and she lands right on her feet, but the gladiator swung at her as she turns, but she caught the staff under her arm as she slides, then stops, looks up at the gladiator and stood her ground, spun the gladiator around and set it flying into the wall, it smacks and slums against the ground, deactivated. Kellina pants and looks at the two. "You guys alright?" she asks him and Allura walks up to them, "Well done, Kellina," she states and Kellina just pants. Then Allura glares at the others. "That simulator was set for an Altean child!" she shouts with her hand on her hips. Kellina jogs over to Keith and Shiro. "You're not even close to working as a team, let alone face Zarkon!" she went on and Kellina places her hand on Shiro's shoulder, "You okay?" she asks him, he looks at her and nods.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was now sitting in the dining room, "Ahoy young Paladins! I whipped up a big bunch of focusing food." Coran states as they look down at their plats of goo food. "After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice astral conflux," he said gleefully. Kellina looks at him in confusion as she did not know what he meant at all. But goo food wasn't really working up the apatite "It smells great, Coran. Thanks" Shiro tells them as they start to dig in. But then Coran pulls out a remote and he presses it and cuffs suddenly appear on their wrists and they look at them in surprise. "Care este sosul?" Kellina questions, "Hold the phone!" Lance shouts. "I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day." Coran informs them.

Lance and Hunk were pulling on their cuffs, Kellina looks at hers and down at her hand that was cuffed to the chair and back at Shiro. He shrugs at her as she just sighs. Then they look at Hunk as he pulls on the cuff to Shiro, but they just lock in, "Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing." Hunk warns him as Kellina just rolls her eyes at him. "Oh this one is a classic, you get to feed each other, like a pack of Yalmors." he said proudly, Kellina and Shiro sighs. "More like a pack of wolves that want to rip each other apart." Kellina mutters and Shiro nods in agreement with her. But then he offers her a spoon, she looks at it and back at him, he just smiles and she couldn't help but blush, then she opens her mouth with an 'ah' and bites onto the spoon. He just chuckles as she was being bashful.

She then looks away from him, swallowing the goo and then offers him a spoonful, he saw that her pointed ears were red and he bites down the spoon, "Thanks, Kellina." he said and she just grumbles. "Aw, you're so cute when you're bashful." Coran teases and she just blushed harder. Then Allura joins them eats her food, Hunk went to take a bite but was smack in the face with Lance's hand, "Ow!" he shouts, "Sorry!" Lance apologizes, then Hunk went to try again, but bites Lance's fingers. "Ow!" Lance shouts and Hunk lets his fingers go. "Sorry!" Hunk apologizes, then Lance pulls and Keith's hand went right into Lance's food. They both looked at it and Lance glares at Keith. "Oh nice, defile my food goo!" he shouts and Keith glares at him, "This is your fault! This is ridiculous!" Keith shouts and Allura just growls. "Do earthlings ever stop complaining?" he questions and both Shiro and Kellina look at her, "Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today." Shiro informs her. "From being shot at by lasers, to fighting a gladiator. It's really hard for us to work together as a team when we're forced to." Kellina agrees with him. "Yeah, we're not some prisoners for you to toy with like, like…" Keith states as she stood right up. "Like a bunch of toy prisoners!" Lance shouts as he pulls on his cuffs. "Yeah! Thank you, Lance!" Keith agrees with him.

Coran did not like their tone, "You do not yell at the princess!" he tells them and Pidge scoffs "Oh the princess of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no Princess of our!" she shouts and then was suddenly hit in the face with food goo. Kellina gasps and covers her mouth then they looked over and saw that Allura had flung a spoon of goo at her. "Go loose Pidge!" Keith shouts and flung his plate at her, but Coran stood in front of her, smacking the goo with his towel and then he took the scooping spoon and flung it right at them, nailing them in the face, then Hunk shakes the goo away and smirks and gobbles up his goo. "Oh, it's on now." he states as Kellina wipes the goo from her face and glares at the two. "Fire Hunk!" she orders and he did so, nailing the two.

Then it broke out into a food goo fight battle. Team Voltron vs Team Altea, they were all having fun as Shiro was just the innocent standby that was caught in the middle. And after a while, the goo flinging ceased and Allura sat down in her chair. Team Voltron looks at each other, chuckled with smiles on their faces and they started to laugh. "Enough!" Allura shouts and they looked at her, "Don't you see what you're doing?" she questions, but she lifts up her head and smiles at them, "You're finally working together as one!" she states and they all look at each other. "Hey, she's right." Keith agrees and Lance thinks to himself, "I… actually don't hate you right now." he states and Kellina giggles. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking." Hunk asks them, "Let's go form Voltron!" Shiro states "Yeah!" they shouted, "Actually I was thinking desert, but yeah. Let's go do that." he agrees lifting his arms up, but then they lost balance and fell back.

~8~8~8~

Everyone entered through the door and they went down, Shiro steps onto the platform and went down. Then they jumped onto the line and the swing down onto corridor, then they jump through the tube and onto the pilot speeder and speeds down the tunnel.

Then Shiro was aboard the Black Lion. "Everyone ready to do this?" he asks as he took the controls, then the Green lion was online, "Roger that." Pidge answers him. Then the Blue Lion came online. "It's on!" Lance shouts, then the white Lion came on, "Let's do this!" Kellina answers. Then the red lion came online, "Yes sir!" Keith answers him, then the yellow lion came on, "I was born ready." Hunk answers and the Black lion roars. "Then lets go!" Shiro shouts "Yeah!" the others agreed and they began the forming of Voltron. Shiro formed the head, Kellina formed the chest and torso, Pidge and Keith formed the arms as Lance and Hunk formed the legs and together they became Voltron.

They landed onto the ground as Allura and Coran looks up at them, "I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy." Allura informs him, Coran just nods at her, "It's true." he states, crossing his arms "Like the old proverb says, a man can be driven to do anything if a beautiful woman is just really, really, mean to him." he states and Allura glares at him.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered in the lounge as Lance pumps his fist into the air, "Man that was cool. I'm so charged up. I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." Lance states as he leans back. Keith just smirks "Not me, when my head hits the pillow, I'm going to be lights out." he states and Kellina giggles, then Hunk moves down in between the two dudes. "I just want you two know, is that I realize when we were in Voltron, we're brothers man." Hunk states as she hugs them. "You know, like, we're totally connected, no secrets, no barriers no nothing." Hunk states as Shiro places his hand on Pidge's shoulder, she smiles and pats the mice heads. "Were brothers. I love you guys." Hunk states as Kellina and Shiro stood up. "Has G-forces mess with your head a little?" Keith asks him as the two were walking away. "Yeah… maybe a little bit, I don't know." Hunk answers.

Then Keith jumps over the couch as the other stood up, "Going to bed Pidge?" Shiro asks, "In a minute." she answers. "Good work today, we're really coming together." Shiro tells him as they all left the lounge, once they were gone, Pidge then frowns and pulls out the picture of her and her brother. "You must miss him terribly." Kellina states, Pidge jumps in fright as she was still there and sitting on the head of the couches. "Um… this is… um…" she tries to find a really good excuse and Kellina just giggles. "It's alright, I won't tell." she informs her, Pidge looks up at her in surprise and smiles at her. "Thank you, Kellina." she states, Kellina nods at her and walks out of the lounge and back to her room.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Zarkon, the head Druid and Lunza look out at space, "With this beast, we'll be able to destroy the paladins and then Voltron will be ours." he states as they were watching the ship as it was ready to launch.

It launches and it was gone into space, heading for one destination, Arus. Where the Paladin currently were staying.

~8~8~8~

Back at the castle, Kellina was sitting her room wearing her casual clothing, meditating focusing her energy to balance, but she felt that someone was being pulled into bad energy, so she opens her eyes, stood up and walks out of her room. She following the feeling and was in front of Shiro's room. She opens the door and steps in seeing that Shiro was in a nightmare, clutching the sheets, panting and with cold sweat on his forehead. Kellina walks over to him, sat on the bed and she looks down at him.

Then she places her hand on cheek, closes her eyes and a white dim light glowed onto her hand, as Shiro was calming down. She opens her eyes and found herself in pitch black and saw that that Shiro was running from something that was trying to catch him, he was afraid and terrified. But he trips and curls up into a ball and nothing happened. He opens his eyes and saw that he was now in a field of grass, he sat up and looks around, seeing that he was back on Earth. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looks and saw that Kellina was sitting next to him with a smile on her face, he went to say something, but she stops him, pressing his finger to his lips and shook her head. Then she laid his head on her lap and was humming a tune. Shiro's eyes became heavy and he went into a blissful sleep.

Back in reality, Shiro was sleeping like a baby, his head laying on Kellina's lap as she was humming her turn, her eyes were white and her hand was petting the top of his head as her other sat on his shoulder. Shiro reaches his hand and gently grips her, she just smiles down at him as she gave him the comfort that he needed after the past year of horrors he went through, "You'll be okay. They won't hurt you anymore. I won't let them."


	3. Return of the Gladiator

_Chapter 5: Return of the Gladiator_

Back to the Galra Empire, Zarkon was kneeling on an altar as dark quintantess was being absorbed into his body, he opens his eyes as he was feeling even more powerful. "Sire, the beast is almost to Aurs." the head druid informs him. "This quintantess gives me so much power, I could fight the Paladins myself." he states and the head druid smirks. "there is no need my creature will destroy them and capture the Voltron lions for you, then the most powerful in the universe will be ours." she states, "Are you forgetting, mother." Lunza states as she suddenly appears next to her, they both looked at her. "The White Paladin will not go down without a fight and you need her alive if I am ever to rise again." she informs them, "Hm, that you are right daughter, that you are right. If the white Paladin survives, I will have her captured." he states.

Lunza nods at him, "Now go, you cannot be exposed to quintantess for too long." he orders her, she nods at him and vanishes from sight. In space, the ship of the beast was hurling right for Aurs.

~8~8~8~

Back on the planet Arus, everyone walked into the dining room, "Great job training today guys, we're really getting the hang of Voltron." Shiro states with a smile, "With each day, we're getting stronger." Kellina states as she pulls her helmet off. "Seriously, how far do you think that Lion kick that broken Alien ship. It must have been like a mile." Lance states as he was proud of himself. Keith just glares at him, "Yeah, that will come in handy if the Galra challenge Voltron to a soccer match." Keith snaps at him and Kellina frowns as she did not like hearing those two fight about everything.

So she sets her helmet back down. "Hey, I did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it," he states, acting smug. "Your kick ruined our balance. We fell." Keith reminds him and walks forward as Kellina walks past him. "Well, that falling part was Hunk-Huak!" Lance said in shock as Kellina held him in a hold. "Don't fight." she orders him, he gags and grips her arm, "Uncle, Uncle!" he pants and she lets him go. "And you!" she snaps, pointing at Keith, "Don't encourage him." she orders and Keith he held his hand up in surrender and nods at her, she just rolls her eyes and stood next to Shiro as Hunk pulls his helmet off his head and Lance jumps them, rubbing his neck. "Way a go on handling them." Shiro tells her, and she shrugs, "I have to handle kids more challenging and rowdier than these two. This is a walk in the park for me." she informs him and Shiro chuckles.

Then the door opens and in sets, Coran "Hello guys, how was the Voltron work out?" he asks them as he held a plate in his hands, Kellina and Shiro look at him, "There are a few bumps here and there, but we're good so far." Kellina answers him, "We're getting there. Are you and Allura almost done fixing the castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Aurs." Shiro asks him and Coran sets the plate on the table. "Just about. In the meantime to get your mind of those duck seats you're worried about. I made you guys an authentic Paladin lunch." he said and Hunk smiles, but as the lid was lifted, it looks like something with a thick green worm sticking out of it. With yellow goo leaking out of it. Kellina gasp in fright as she was suddenly on Shiro's lap and cling to him. The others groan as Shiro just looks at it. "Coran, you just got me hunk on that goo and now you're switching it up?" Hunk questions him. Shiro slings back onto his chair and pats Kellina's head calming her down. "That's not even food!" Kellina deflected "This is pack with nutrients." Coran defended. "Um… Coran when was the last time you cook or ever cook?" Kellina asks him as Hunk leans forward and smells it. "Ugh! It smells disgusting!" Hunk states as Coran smell it and were happy.

Then they both said up as Lance was covering his mouth and Keith was disgusted. "I know. That's how you know it's healthy." he states and Hunk looks at him, "Coran, we're on a planet with fresh herbs, spices and what this thing? A tuber?" Hunk asks, "From the looks of it, yes." Kellina answers as she got off Shiro's lap, much to his disappointment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up." Hunk tells him waking to the door. "Oh! Let me come with, I have a few skills in cooking." Kellina states and jogs up to him and they both entered the kitchen. "Where's Pidge?" Shiro asks as Coran was eating the food he brought out, Lance and Keith were sitting on the far end away from the food. "He's probably checking on the prisoners we rescued from Zarkon. They'll be waking soon in the infirmary." Coran answers him and Shiro stood up, "Open the hatch." Coran states and he offers a fork of the food to him, "Food lion coming in." he tells him and makes a weird sound. "No, just no," Shiro tells him as he moves away, walking to the door. "You don't know what you're missing," Coran shouts at him, but Shiro was pretty sure he did know.

As he was walking down the halls and remembered the dream he had last night, it was a nightmare at first, but somehow it turned into a paradise and Kellina was there too. - _Was she trying to take away my fears? Was she trying to help me?_ \- Shiro wonders to himself. Then he remembers how he felt whenever she was near. He was… clam, relaxed, at ease and can trust her with anything. He couldn't help but smile a little.

~8~8~8~

Pidge sat in the pod room was her leg was twitching, she was anxious about today, then Shiro walks into the room. "You're as anxious as me," he states and she finally notices him. "These Aliens we saved know something about my family, they have to." Pidge informs him, "I hope so." Shiro agrees with her.

Then she looks back at him, "They recognize you, didn't they. They called you champion. What does that even mean?" she asks him, Shiro was confused on the word or why they even called him that. "I don't know, I can't remember very much from that time. But, the way those guys looked at me when we freed them. I don't know if I want to find out." Shiro states and one of the pods hisses and gets their attention. The shield came off and the alien breath as he was awake.

~8~8~8~

Hunk and Kellina walk back into the room and sets down the bowls of the Paladin lunch, Keith and Lance were drooling and the two dig into the food. Hunk and Kellina high-fived each other as they were proud of themselves. Then Kellina pulls out hers and eats as well. Coran was just sulking as they did not lick his food. "They lick the Paladin lunch." Allura states as she walks into the room, "I don't want to talk about it." he grumbles and she looks at him, "I just got the final nebulon booster working." she states and he turns to her. "We should be able to leave planet Arus tomorrow and take the fight to Zarkon." she states and Kellina smiles at her "And we will, just you wait, Allura," she tells her then the alarms went off, everyone was alerted Keith and Lance were on their feet as Lance slurps up his up his noodles. Then they look at the screen as it showed the front door. Something scrambles along the ground. "What's that?" Kellina asks and the screen zoom in and it was a native of the planet, it has curled horns on his head as he was trying to stealthy sneak closer to the castle.

Kellina giggles at its attempt to sneak, "I don't know, it may be a local Arusian." Allura states as he scrambles to the next rock, "He's approaching the castle." she states and Kellina smiles "Okay, I can't be the only one that thinks his adorable." Kellina states with her hands on her cheeks. "Aww." Hunk agrees, "It doesn't look too dangerous." Lance states "You never know." Keith states and summons his Bayard, "No. Aliens believe in peace first. Let's go welcome them." Allura states and both she and Coran walk to the door. "Wait for me!" Kellina states and followed after them. "That's adorable." Hunk states and jogs after Kellina, "Maybe we can knit him a little sweater." Lance suggest and Keith looks down at his Bayard. "I'm not taking any chances," he states and hurried after them.

~8~8~8~

The front door them opens and the little local panics and hides in the bushes, he waited ever so quietly but then heard someone kneel down in front of the bushes, "Hello?" Kellina calls out and his eyes lock onto her, "I know you're here, I can see you." Kellina said with a smile, the little local couldn't help but blush at her sweet smile. "Please, I wish to talk, can we talk?" she asks, holding her hand out, but he jumps out of the bushes and held his weapon ready. "Aww." Hunk said, "A skilled warrior I see, I salute you." she said to him, "Wait, he could be dangerous. Drop your weapon." Keith orders with his Bayard ready. "Keith!" Kellina growls at him. "No one takes Klaizip's weapon." the creature called Klaizip growls and points his blade at Keith, "Keith stand down." Kellina orders, "But-" he states, "Stand down!" she said again, he groans and steps back. "Sorry, Keith is just looking out for us." she tells him, he looks up at her, "Please good sir, we are very sorry," she said to him as Klaizaip turns his weapon back to her. "Let's try this again, My name is Kellina, I am the Paladin of the white Lion of Voltron." Kellina introduces himself. He looks at her and lowers his weapon, "I am Klaizaip, bravest of our warriors. Out village is over Gazrel Hill. I come seeking answers as to why the lion goddess is angered with her followers." Klaizaip informs her.

They all blink at him, "Followers?" Coran asks, "Loin Goddess?" Hunk asks as well and Klaizaip points over to the rock with a craving on it. "Oh, would you look at that." Kellina said in surprise, "The one the ancients spoke of." Klaizaip informs them. "What makes you think she's angered?" Allura asks him, "Destruction is everywhere. In the past few suns, fire has rained from the heavens and a giant has danced in the sky." Klaizaip informs them, "I think he's talking about Voltron." Hunk whispers to Lance. "Yeah, I got that." Lance tells him and Kellina shook her head, "She is not angered Klaizaip, that I can assure you." she informs him, "How can you be so certain?" Klaizaip asks her and Kellina smiles, "Because this is Princess Allura." she said jesting to Allura, who smiles and bows at him "And this is your castle." Kellina said pointing the castle. Klaizaip gasp as he looks at Allura. "Lion Goddess," he said and bows before her as she and Kellina were confused. - _Wait, Allura is this Lion Goddess?_ \- Kellina questions.

She shot a look over at Allura, who shrugged at her then she looks at Klaizaip "Please bravest warrior, take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbors." Allura asks him as Kellina stood back up. "What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon?" Keith asks her and Allura look at him "Part of the Paladin mission is to spread peace and diplomacy, Aurs has been our host for ten thousand years, these people deserve our thanks." Allura informs him and Kellina smacks his shoulder a little, "And what kind of people would we be if not thanking the host?" she asks him, Keith looks at her and sighs, she smiles at him as Klaizaip was smiling at them.

~8~8~8~

Pidge handed one of the prisoners a drink, "How long were you held captive by Zarkon?" Pidge asks him, the alien just looks down into the cup. "Some for years. Decades maybe, it's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur." he answers and slips the drink. "Then you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived. Sam and Matt Holt." Pidge asks him, "I never knew their names, but certainly remember the other two earthlings that arrived with champion." he states, looking at Shiro as he was confused on why he was called that. "Champion? Why do you keep calling me that?" Shiro asks him.

The alien looks at him in surprise, "You really don't remember? Unbelievable." he states, then looks back at him, "We were a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring. You defeated an infamous Galra gladiator, known as Mizaex. That was the day you earned the name champion." he states and Shiro was still confused. "I was there, as was the young Earthing. We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon. That day we were sent to fight Mizaex; a vile beast that many thought couldn't be defeated." he states then looks away, "Slaughter awaited us all, "This Matt was the first of us sent to fight, but fate had other plans. You were so thirsty for blood, you injured your fellow earthing." he informs them. Pidge was in shock and she glares at Shiro. "You attack my brother! Why?!" she questions him as Shiro was also in shock. "No, it can't be true," he states as he didn't want to believe it either. "I was there, we all were." the alien states and Pidge look at him, "After my brother was injured, where was he taken?" she asks him and the Alien looks away from her, "I know not," he answers her.

But Shiro shook his head, "I don't believe it, there's not to be more to the story, I-I… I couldn't have hurt my friend." he states, refusing to believe it. Then it hits them, "That ship that I was on, it crashed landed here. It may have prisoners logs, some information." he states as he was walking away, "I'm coming with you!" Pidge shouts and she ran after him.

~8~8~8~

The others were in the village as the Aursian were greeting them, Hunk was giving them fruits, Coran was just hugging a few, Kellina was sitting down as a few were gathered around her, Allura was listening to a few, Lance was talking to the females as Keith was just glaring a few, then the chieftain walks up to them, "Oh lion Goddess. I, king of the Arusians, formally beg your forgiveness. Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional dance of apology." he asks them as Kellina stood back up, she looks at Lance and Allura and Lance shrugs at to the two. "Atonement for all our wrongdoings," he states.

Then he claps his hands and a dancer ran out, "Customize dance of apology, Hoorah!" he shouts and the horns blew and the dancer dances. Kellina did like the tempo of the music but felt a little uncomfortable with the dance. "Please, there's no need for this." Allura tells them "Mooto halt." the chief orders her and she do so as she was just standing on her foot. "The Goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire, we must throw ourselves in," he states and both Allura and Kellina panics. "NO! No sacrifices!" they both said and the chief turns to her. "So, we may proceed with the dance?" he asks them as Kellina was looking at the little Arusian that was tied to a log, - _How did they move so fast?!_ \- she questions. "That sounds like a better alternative." Allura states. The Chief claps his hands and the dance processed, Mooto spins gracefully and ended the dance with a bow and the others bowed before them. "Oh, my." Allura states as she looks at them, "Oh my indeed." Kellina mutters, "Please. Please rise." Allura asks them, "Thank you for that, but I am not a great being worthy of your worship. I accidentally put all of you in danger. It is I, who should be apologizing to you." she tells them as they raised their heads and looked at her. "I am Princess Allura and these are the Voltron Paladins. Although we originally came from different worlds and have very, very, very different traditions. We wish to live alongside you, as friends." she informs them.

Then the chief stood up, "But the mighty robotic angel, has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?" he asks her and Kellina steps forward, "No, it's the opposite, the mighty angel is Voltron, The defender of the universe and we Paladins of Voltron only have one goal, to protect the innocent, not destroy them." she informs them and they smiled up at her, "Let it be known that Voltron is here to protect every innocent being throughout the universe." Allura informs them, the Aursians cheered and hugs them. Coran, Hunk, and Lance were having the time of their lives. Keith went to walk away as Kellina went to stop him, but one of the Aursians jump at Keith and hugs him, "Um… I don't usually hug strangers, but… man." he states placing his hand on top of the Aursian's head. "You are cuddly." he states, "Thank you." the Aursian said in a deep voice. Keith was just in shock, then he heard snorting, he shot a glare at Kellina who was trying really hard not laugh. But she gasped as she was pulled into a vision, a ship of Galra was flying right for Shiro and Pidge. The energy inside was dark, hateful and out for revenge.

She blinks and looks up at the sky as Keith notices the look in her eyes, "Kel, what's wrong." he asks her and she looks at him, "I have to save Shiro and Pidge." she tells them and ran for her lion, "You stay here!" he shouts, "Wait, Kellina!" he calls out for her, but she was always gone.

~8~8~8~

Shiro and Pidge arrive at the crashed ship and they used their thrusters to jumps to the main controls. "This looks like master control board but there's no power." Pidge states. "All you need is power?" Shiro asks her as he slides to slides to the board. "Yeah, but one that's compatible with Galra tech." she informs him, "Shiro looks down at his hand, clutched his fist, powering out his hand and touches the board and the main computer came back online. "Whoa. I can't believe you got this to work." Pidge said in amazement, then pulls up her panel. "My dad's and Matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere. Once I download this, I'll find some way to decode it back at the castle," she states.

Then Shiro heard something and looks up at the sky, "What?" he asks and saw something was heading right for them. "Oh no," he mutters. "What is it?" Pidge asks him. "Something just entered the atmosphere, I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it's big, it's Galra and it's coming right for us. We need to go," he tells her, she got a glare right at him, slamming his hand back onto the panel. "Shiro, don't move. I'm only 15% done. I'm not going anywhere." she snaps at him, he looks back her then back at the sky as the ship was coming. He glares, but then gasp as the white Lion was right above them, shielding the two and she charges right at the ship, "Kellina?" he asks and Pidge looks at him. "What?" she asks her. Then Kellina contacted, "Whatever you're doing, do it fast. I'll hold of our visitor and Shiro, this thing, it's after you!" she warns them as her lion slams against the ship. "Kellina!" Shiro calls out to her as she was pushing the ship out of their direction, "Shiro. Don't move." Pidge orders him.

Shiro looks down at her, then at the screen was the download was almost done, then he looks back up at the white lion. Then he looks back at the download as it was almost complete. "I'm sorry Pidge!" Shiro shouts as he removes his hand, throwing Pidge over his shoulder and threw out of the ship. "NO!" Pidge shouts at him, but it was already too late. "Team, come in, we need backup!"

~8~8~8~

Allura was laughing with the villagers as Keith was leaning against a tree close to her. "Hello?" Shiro calls out, "Shiro?" Allura asks, "Where is everyone?!" he calls out again. "What's going on?" Keith asks her, then the ground shook. They look up and saw the white lion was pushing against the ship that was coming in hot, literary. "Kellina!" Keith calls out as the white Lion was on fire too. "Oh no, we got to get to our lions and help her!" Keith states and the Aursians ran for cover, "Everyone, get inside and stay down!" she orders as both her and Coran were directing the Aursians into the castle. "I'm on it!" Hunk shouts as he too ran for the castle. "Hm?" Allura wonders as she looks him as Keith was dragging him back. "Not you," he states as Hunk was just whimpering.

~8~8~8~

Pidge was struggling in Shiro's grip as he landed, "Ah! NO!" she snaps. He steps her down and holds her back. "Shiro, let me go! My father!" she shouts and they both looked up, the white lion was steering the ship off from the crashed warship. "Come on, we can do this!" Kellina shouts. "Run!" Shiro shouts and they both ran for it. The White Lion and the ship crashed into the ground, destroying the crashed warship, Pidge just screams as they were seconds away from being destroyed if the black and Green lions did had not shown up.

The wind blew from the crash site as the dust settled and then the green and black Lions lift their heads as both Shiro and Pidge stood up and they looked up at the lions. "The Lions just saved us." Shiro states as he was amazed. "I didn't know they could do that." Pidge states. Then she looks at them. "Um... Shiro." she states and Shiro looks behind them seeing the ship and the white Lion was next to the black lion as electricity was cracking on the white lion, "Kellina! Kellina are you aright? Can you hear me?" Shiro calls through the comms. Kellina groans as the white lion stood on its feet. It went to collapse, but the Black lion catches her. "Yeah, I'm okay," she mutters as shook her head, but then gasp. "Shiro, get away from that ship now!" she shouts as the ship opens. And there stood the beast. Kellina growls and the white lion moves in front of them. "Stay away from my friends!" she growls at him, the beast powers up and looks down at the two paladins at were right next to White lion's foot. "Get in your lion!" Shiro orders and they ran for their lions.

Then the beast raised its hand and a dark orb was formed, Kellina growls and fired at the orb, the blast threw of the beast and the white Lion charges right for the beast, the white lion jumps at it, gripping the arm of the beast, then twist onto her feet, Kellina bellows as she then forces the head to throw the beast to the side and it smacks against the mountains, the two looked at her in amazement, then in the dust the orb came right at her and she braced herself. The white lion was smack and sent flying back, Pidge jumps right over her as she slides against the ground, "Kellina!" Pidge and Shiro shout to her, then they looked back and saw the orb being thrown again. They jumped out of the way as the black lion grips the white lion and pulled her out of the way. Then the beast threw the orb again and Pidge fired at it and it hits, but the orb came right at her.

Pidge grunts as she was sent flying back and smacks against the ground. The beast raises his arm to finish her, but the black Lion jumps right the beast and bites down onto the shoulder. The white Lion growls and joins in and bites onto the leg. The beast stumbles and threw Shiro right off and kicks Kellina next to him, the white Lion shook her head and looks up seeing that the beast was going to strike again, but she jumps in the way and the beast was fired at, "Give them covering fire so they can get out of there!" Keith orders and he fires at the beast. "I'm not it!" Lance shouts and fired at the beast too. Hunk was charging at it from behind. "Check this out. Battle lion headbutt!" he shouts and headbutted the beast in the back. Throwing it off. "You guys okay down there?" Keith asks as he zooms in on the three. The lions then stood up on their feet. "Still alive for now." Shiro answers and they flew up, joining the others.

Then they all looked down at the beast as it stood up and glares at them, "Are the Galra behind this?" Hunk asks "I think so but I've never seen anything like it." Shiro answers. "So what's the plan? Shoot at it with everything we go? Take out its weapon? All it names?" Lance asks, Kellina shook her head. "Turn its strength against it, that's how" she answers him. "If we want to take this monster down, there's only one way to do it." Shiro states and the lions roared and they flew up. "Form Voltron!" Shiro shouts and they formed Voltron.

The giant robot stood form as it faces the beast, "Remember, we are one unit, fighting with one goal!" Shiro reminds them, "But be cautious. I've felt this beast energy and it's out for blood." Kellina warns them, then they charged forward. As the beast threw the orb, but they dodged it and charged, Keith bellows as he threw a punch, but the beast blocks it. Then Pidge threw a punch as well and knocks the best off its feet and stumbles back, then they charged again and slam both fists down, but the beast blocks it and summons back its orb. Kellina senses it and looks behind them. "Look out!" she shouts and they looked behind them and the beast moves out of the way and it smacks against Voltron, smacking them against the ground and Kellina screams in pain. "Kellina!" Shiro calls out to her, "I'm okay." she whimpers. The beast stood up and raised its arm, making the orb raise high in the sky, "Everyone, move!" she shouts and they used the thrusters and moved out of the way. "I thought Voltron was the most powerful being in the universe?!" Keith questions. "Yeah, so how is this monster kicking our butts?" Hunk asks as well. As they dodge the orb, Voltron stood back on its feet and looks, at the orb, but then looks back as the beast charges right at them and sucker-punches Voltron in the chest.

Kellina cries out again in pain. "Kellina!" Shiro calls out again and they smack against the mountains and Voltron lifted his head, "Oh no, the village, we have to protect these people states as they stood back up and the beast threw the orb again, but it throws them right back and they fall to the villages, Kellina gasp and she works quickly. Then pulls the control back and the thrusters were engaged. "Phew, that was close!" Shiro states and they flew away and the beast follows after them. "We got them away from the Aursians, but we can't take that thing down." Pidge states. "It's metal to too strong for us to make a dent in it." Kellina states, "I got it, I'm going to power kick that orb thing." Lance states, "Seriously Lance?" Kellina questions as Voltron lands and turns back to the beast. "No, the last time you did a kick, we fell." Keith reminds him. "Stop living in the past!" Lance shouts and they charged forward. "I have a bad feeling about this!" Kellina shouts. Then Voltron jumps up into the air and they charged for the orb.

But they missed. "Oh no." Lance and Kellina whimper as Voltron was then hit right in the face and they smack onto the ground as the beast was charging at them. Then Voltron picks himself back up. "Pidge, fire lasers!" Shiro orders, "Got it!" he answers and the arm was raise and formed a shield instead. "Oops." Pidge mutters, "No, lasers! Lasers!" Shiro reminds her as she tries to fix it and they were punched by the monster and knock back. "Seriously!?" Kellina questions as she was irritated. "Every time we focus on the master, we're blindsided by the orb and every time we focus on the orb, we blindsided by the monster!" Hunk states the obvious "then what do we do?" Lance questions him. "Orb!" Hunk shouts and they were smack against the mountain by the orb.

Then Keith pulls himself up, "Shiro we got to move! Shiro are you there!" Keith asks him as Shiro just started at the beast and Kellina just looks at it, - _It moves the orb like a mace as if…_ \- she states and it hits her. "That sound, I recognize it in my time from Zarkon's prison. I know how to beat it." Shiro states as it hits him. "This beast! I know what it is or was." she informs the others. They look at the screen. "This beast is a gladiator and he moves the orb around like a mace." she informs them, then they looked at the beast and jumps right out of the way. "Listen, there's a lot sound for when the orb returns to the base of the weapon and every third time that orb needs to charge up. That's this monster's weakest point, that's when we strike." Shiro informs the others. "Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?" Hunk asks him, "Defense!" Shiro answers. "Pidge we need that shield!" Shiro shouts and they braced themselves with the shield. The orb hits and returns back to the weapon. "That's one, two more to go!" he shouts and the beast swung it's arm and the orb was send right back to them and they braced themselves again. The orb hits and bounces back as Voltron took a step back. "We can't take much more of this!" Hunk shouts. "We can! Hold together!" Kellina shouts and the orb was sent right back at them. "Last one! Brace for impact!" Shiro shouts and the Orb hits their shield one last time and the shield broke off and Voltron fell to his knees.

The wings hit the ground and they look up at the beast as the orb returns to the weapon and Shiro gasp, "Now!" he shouts and Keith fires at the beast, knocking it off it's feet and smacks against the ground. Voltron stood right up and they look at the cloud of dust. But the beast stood right back up "It didn't work!" Pidge shouts, "So now what?" Lance shouts and they grunted as they were hit with the orb and knock back, but Voltron pulls himself right back up. "When I attack him before I had a sword." Shiro informs them "Orb! Orb!" Hunk cries out and they braced themselves. "We can't take another shot like that!" Pidge warns them and Keith groans, but his lion growls at him softly then he looks over and saw the board raise and showed what looked to be a keyhole. "What a second guys. I think my lion is telling me what to do." Keith informs them, getting their attention. "Whatever it is, hurry up and do it, he's about to fire a third shot." Lance warns him as the beast swung it's arm.

Kellina growls as she clutched her fist. "No!" she shouts and the orb stops in mid air. "Whoa!" Pidge and Hunk said, "What the?! Lance questions, "It's just like with the Galra ship when we first found blue." Shiro states and then it hits him, "Kellina!" he calls out as the chest of Voltron was glowing. "Do it Keith! I can't hold out for long!" she shouts and Keith nods and looks at the keyhole, he then bellows and slams his bayard into it, then both the hands, smack together and Voltron looks up at the beast as the orb was sent back and the beast charges and jumps at them. Then Voltron unsheathed the sword and slice right at the beast as Voltron was behind it and the beast touched down.

It drops to it's knees and explodes and Voltron stood victorious, "Yeah! We did it!" everyone cheers as Keith was just surprised and Kellina was slum in her chair, panting from all the energy she used. "How did you do that?" Hunk asks and Keith just looks at his Bayard, "Whoa." he said in amazement and then chuckles, "Thanks Red."

~8~8~8~

The head druid was in shock as Voltron has defeated her beast, "NOO!" she shouts and looks at Zarkon. "I'll make another. More powerful." she promises him, but he looks away. "That won't be necessary. Sendek is still alive on Arus, I've given him instructions on how to processed." he informs her, "Can he be trusted?" the head druid asks him, "I agree with mother, father. Sendek may say he loyal to the empire, But, I've sense his greed. He will betray you father." Lunza warns him.

Zarkon looks at them, "I've trained him and he has his mission. He fights in the name of Galra. Only success for death will stop him." he tells them. "Then death awaits him." Lunza informs him and the druid smirks.

~8~8~8~

From afar the survivors from the warship were looking down at the castle. "Zarkon has challenge us to raise from the mud and prove our worth. We will not let him down." Sendek states as he was ready to prove himself. "Sir. How are we going to take the castle with just the two of us and five damaged sentinels?" the pilot asks him.

"And the white Paladin will know that we're coming before we even do." he also warns him. "By exploding our enemies weaknesses." Sendek answers him, "What weakness?" the pilot asks him. "The worst weakness of all; the value the lives others and the White Paladin, she values them more then her other paladins do." he answers with a smirk on his face.

~8~8~8~

In the hangers the prisoners were loaded onto a pod, "Good luck out there." Lance informs him and the prisoners bows to them. "Thank you all for everything. We never dreamed we'd see our families again, but you gave us hope, you have the universe hope." he tells them and boarded the pod.

The pod took off as Pidge was watching from the distance, with the mice next to her. Then Shiro walks out to her, "Pidge there you are." he states. Getting her attention, "Why would you hurt my brother, you were friends." she asks him as he stood over her. "I did it to save him." he answers her and she looks back up at him, "You saw the gladiator we faced today, your brother couldn't stand a chance against a brute like that." Kellina calls out and they both looked at her, "What?" Pidge asks her and they both sat down next to her, "My memory of the event came back to me when we were fighting the monster. Your dad was being sent of with the weaker prisoners to a work camp, meanwhile Matt and I were forces to fight in to gladiator arena. Matt was going to fight first. He was scared, we all were." Shiro tells her.

Then Kellina was kneeling between them, she touches Shiro's tell and then touches Pidge's temple as showed Pidge what happened.

 _They all were standing in the Galra arena tunnel as Matt was in the front and Shiro was right behind him. "I'm not going to make it! I'll never see my family again!" Matt whimpers as he was panic. "You can do this." Shiro whispers to him then the door opens and the sentient offers the sword to Matt. Then Pidge looks at Shiro as he held this look on his face, knowing that he needed to do something. He cries out as he charges, pulling Matt back and he took the sword._

 _Pidge gasp and Kellina grips her hand tightly, "Watch." she tells her, "This my fight!" he shouts and cuts Matt's leg and he cries out in pain, laying on the ground and gripping his leg, then Shiro charged at him as he was terrifying Matt. "I want blood." he shouts and just trembles, but Shiro's looks softens. "Take care of your father." he whispers and was pulled away from Matt and into the Arena._

Kellina pulls her hands away and Pidge looks at Shiro with tears in her eyes "You… you saved him. You attack him so they would choice you instead." he states and Shiro smiles gently at her, she then launched herself at him and was hugging him, Kellina smiles as she sat next to Shiro and the mice ran up to Pidge's shoulder. "I'm so sorry I doubted you. Thank you, thank you so much!" she says to him. Shiro just smiles and hugs her, "I can tell you really miss them. I know they miss you too, but I know that they would be proud of you Kaite." Shiro said and Pidge gasp and he looks up at him, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." he tells her and she pulls away and smiles at him.

Kellina just smiles at them, "I know I know why the black lion chose you." she states and Shiro looks at her. "How so?" he asks and she leans in close to him, "You may have a the requirements for what a paladin of the black lion nears, but you have the one thing that the black lion sees in you." she states and places her hand over his heart. "You have a noble heart and the black lion saw this in you, we all saw this in you and choice you to but our leader and honestly; I don't think there is anyone I would follow into battle with, besides Keith." she states as she leans back and Shiro smiles at her. "That means a lot, Kellina." he tells her.

She just smiles at him, "I hope so, I am the Paladin if the white Lion, I have to make sure my comrades strength is at 100." she said as she sat up straight, Shiro just rolls his eyes and pushes her shoulder his his arm, "Yeah, whatever you say." he states and she just giggles.


End file.
